Love Me Back
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: TEEN PHOLE... Prequel to 'Unthinkable', This is how it all started for Phoebe and Cole's love. COMPLETE !
1. A New Direction

**As promised to my readers who are currently reading my other story Unthinkable, here is the teen story :). It's just a little background story that helps the other one along. Its was just something that I had started writing after I started writing Unthinkable and then thought hmmm your doing this backwards lol. So here you go I hope you like it and I will be posting this story as complete as the last chapter then carrys on into the first chapter of Unthinkable. So check that out after you read this and I will post a new chapter for that story as well. Sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update but hopefully this complete story will make a good apology ;D. **

**I know I am posting this story as complete but please still review and let me know what you think of the chapters and story. I took spent slightly longer writing this because I had to condense the chapters so much, so there's a lot going on at times. Anyway Read & Review I look forward to hearing your thoughts and if your not already reading my other story it is'Unthinkable' then you should its the continuation. Over & Out ;) **

"I want you to be on your guard Phoebe, we have no ideas what these demons will tell their young to do once they arrive at the school" Her dad spoke seriously, his face contorting with fear his daughter was in danger. Her mother looked over also noting the seriousness of the situation  
"Well if you guys are so worried, remind me why you agreed to this suicide collision in the first place" she now asked annoyed.

"Sweetie the elders think it will be a good way to stop any young threats. You know the brotherhood have just started building their youngest division and well that's who you and your sisters will most probably be up against in your future."  
"So basically this is just a legit environment for us to vanquish demons. Well at least I won't get detention for doing a good deed" she now quipped and picked up her school bag.  
"Now that Prue and Piper have graduated. I'm Queen B, demon associated or not" she now said happily.

"Phoebe be careful" her mother warned.  
"Always am" she said out of the door. She stepped into the car that was assigned to take her to school on this important day. It was really just important for magic but it was the first day of term.

"You go; you even befriend them if you think it will help. Then you kill them. Good have never been so stupid. Letting us into their field, without knowing it they've lost their advantages" Raynor spoke loudly and clearly. Cole stole a glance at his brothers; they were all standing in a line receiving their instruction from their leader. Having just been picked from hundreds of young demons to be part of this group he felt very honoured. He bowed as he felt the presence of the source looming in the cave.

He looked up momentarily to see the large black cape covering the face of the source. The room was deafly silent and then he spoke.  
"The youngest charmed one attends that wretched school. Find her, study her. Kill her and we won't have anything to worry about. I want all the witches covens to be a miss their strongest members. You can divide these chores up amongst yourselves. Now go."  
"Yes my liege" they all replied in unison before the presence of the source disappeared as he flamed away from them.

Phoebe was a bit shocked as she peered out the window of the car, there were big signs, protests against the demons coming to the school. It wasn't that bad or was it she thought. When she had spoken to some of her friends when the motion had first been passed, they were scared and worried they would be killed. Some decided they would go to a different school, one demon free and protected. People didn't seem to forget her and her sisters could vanquish and had vanquished some of the deadliest demons and they would one day kill the source of all evil.

"Princess, stay close to me I'm going to escort you into the school grounds" Tony now instructed, she sighed

"Is that really necessary" she asked with typical teenage annoyance.  
"You don't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation" Tony started but Phoebe waved him off.

"I get it, I don't need another lecture" she now informed him.

"Come on" they got out of the car and she saw parents with their signs she felt slightly amused it looked like something she had seen mortal parents do in the movies.

Once safely inside the school, nothing seemed different the rooms that were meant for detention had not been transformed into cages for the demons.  
"Phoebe, PHOEBE" she heard her friend Max calling she looked behind her and smiled

"Hey, happy first day back" she now said he grinned

"Hey, have you seen them yet" he asked eagerly, she rolled her eyes  
"The demons" she asked him now for confirmation

"Yeah, they look like us I wouldn't even have known it was them had they not all shimmered here" he now explained

"Really are any of them hot" she now said playfully. He frowned a little

"I was just joking, besides I'm sure somewhere deep inside their teenagers just like us" she now said lightly as they began walking.  
"Yeah well I would be surprised to find out their biggest problems were who they were taking to the prom and acne" he now said as they walked towards their first class.

The first part of the morning was very normal to her disappointment she got no demons in her classes. She guessed she was under the 'must' protect list. Her sisters had called her at break to see if everything was ok and she assured them everything was fine. After her phone call she began walking back towards the school building, she squinted as she saw someone who looked vaguely familiar to her. He was standing with a shoulder bag strap going across his frame. Wearing a red and black chequered shirt and jeans. His hair was short and he had a strong jaw line. He turned as if he noticed someone watching him and she stood there momentarily shocked.

"Cole is that you" she now uttered as she looked at him, he too now squinted and turned so he was facing her head on.

"Phoebe" he said in complete surprise, she smiled widely and before any questions were asked she hugged him.

"Omg I can't believe you go here" she now expressed. She didn't notice he barely returned her hug.

"Um yeah I'm new" he now said quietly, he stepped back from her looking around and she didn't realise what he was looking for.  
"How comes our dads don't talk anymore" she now asked him she remembered back to when she was a young girl, their dads used to meet up because she was the youngest and still not in proper school yet. She used to play with Cole, he was always bigger and faster than her but he would always let her win when they played games, she realised this when she grew up a bit more.

She took a more serious look at the boy in front of her. He was tall and lean in build. His eyes were gorgeous and deep sea blue along with his tanned skin and thick eyebrows and nice lips. She found herself tilting her head looking at her former playmate. She secretly hoped he was also looking at her and noting how much she had changed too, she had not seen or heard from him or his father for years. Infact if she tried to remember the last time she saw Cole she had to be around 6 or 7 years of age and it had not been a dramatic end to the relationship. She simply never saw him again. She remembered when she asked her dad when they were going to go visit and he had snapped and said they wouldn't be seeing them anymore, she never did understand why and she ended up moving on not really knowing why she lost a friend so silently.

"A lot of things happened, you were too young" he now answered she looked at him in disbelief of his comment to her age.  
"Your not that much older than me, how could you know" she asked him suspiciously. He smiled a little and it was as if he was trying hard not to smile, which made it all the cuter for her to watch.  
"I'm still older, um this is weird" he now said more to himself

"Why because I'm the princess" she asked him now. Knowing that boys in general found it odd to talk to her because they were never sure what to say or what they could get away with saying.

"No because you have all your teeth, I'm used to more gums" he said playfully, she laughed at his response and he smiled at her and she felt a little bit shy under his look.

"How's Phoebeville" he now asked her, she was shocked he remembered her secret kingdom on the beach and she realised by now she must be blushing.

"It's ok, it only has one member now seeing as the other disappeared into thin air" she now said about her beach.

Which she solely visited behind the palace, but whenever Cole used to come to the palace when they were younger she would take him out there and they would build castles and swim. He laughed a little

"Yeah it probably would have been less noticeable had we had another person with us huh" he now said, they were both now just smiling at each other.

Just in that moment the school bell rang loud and clear interrupting their little trip down memory lane.

"What do you have now" she asked him forgetting she was coming off a bit eager to talk to him more  
"I've got history, you" he asked in return

"Chemistry" she now replied trying to hide her disappointment that he probably wasn't in any of her classes.

"Oh ok, I guess I'll be seeing you" he now said to her and she had no idea why her mouth moved faster than her mind

"Do you want to have lunch and catch up we can go to the beach if you want. It hasn't changed that much" she now sputtered

He turned back around and looked at her in what she thought was shock at her proposal, he looked at her for a moment longer with a weird expression on his face  
"It was just an offer, its not life or death" she now said feeing the rejection. He probably already had a girlfriend or wasn't interested in the girl who he used build blocks with.

"That sounds cool, but maybe not lunch. We could catch up after school if you like. I'll meet you behind the school gates at 4." She looked up more hopeful at his suggestion

"Really" she asked in return

"Yeah, I'll see you then" he now said and as he turned to now walk into the building she hugged him  
"See you then" she now said naturally and walked past him.

Cole took a deep breath, this couldn't be happening. Why did he say he would meet her after school? She can't know he's demon, her father clearly never explained that the whole reason their dads stopped hanging out is because even though they were both mortal men living in a magical world. They had both married a woman who possessed magic however his dad had failed to mention that he had married a woman of dark magic a demon more specifically. Once Phoebe's father found out and being that he was married to the Queen who was from a powerful line of good witches, they could no longer be friends because of the threat his mother would cause. Cole just never got that before her father found out, he had met his mother and they had been no battles or spats. He didn't understand why the two men couldn't still be friends but he guessed the king didn't want his daughter to be friends with a demon. So Cole without any effort lost the only real friend he ever had. He shook his head, this whole demons with witches school idea was complete garbage he thought.

Now Cole knew that their was only a handful of demons at this school, which meant they kind of had an advantage because they knew the majority was witches and other types of good whereas the rest didn't actually or couldn't properly pin point which of them were demons and warlock etc. He knew some of them knew because some of his friends had attacked a few before but he also knew it was only a matter of time before all the demons were identified. At this time he thought she would know and all the pieces of their father's broken friendship will fall into place and then he wouldn't feel the need to be nice to her.

Until then he guessed he would just ride out this reconciliation, for the princess's sake. So he told himself.

He mentally kicked himself for looking at the clock so frequently as he anticipated his after school meeting. What was he going to tell the others when they went down to the underworld to report. They shouldn't need him; they all had the same accounts. It was just a normal day nothing good or evil happened just good old boring things happened. He had already got a detention for being late this morning, that's why he wanted to meet her slightly later than when school finished. He then realised she was the princess and well she would probably be expected home as soon as, after all demons were on the loose.

He exited the school building; thankfully because of the detention he had the others didn't wait and went back to the underworld eagerly. He was walking towards the school gates when someone pulled his arm.

"Detention on the first day" he heard her sweet voice filled with amusement, he looked down beside him at the petite girl.

"Yeah, my alarm clock set me up" he now tried lightly, she laughed and to his surprise she linked his arm. She was so friendly it kind of disturbed him. He simply wasn't used to this sort of genuine character.

"Don't you have a boyfriend who would be very jealous to see you doing this" he now said, knowing he was curious to her relationship status but knowing it was irrelevant all the same.

"Yeah but I tend too change mine daily, hourly if I'm in a really good mood"  
"Always knew you would be a flirt" he now said out loud, she laughed

"I am not, this is our second conversation as teens. I doubt I batted my eyelashes at 4" she now told him  
"You'd be surprised" he said back with a smile.

The walk to the beach was a long walk but it went quite quickly. Cole couldn't believe how relaxed and good he felt talking to her. It worried him; this didn't weaken his resolve to the source did it. It had only been an hour and he didn't even want to think about the battle between good and evil. He watched her laugh and smile and talk and realised she was a really beautiful girl. Her features were soft and small and she had big chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't look away from. Her hair was dark brown and fell long down her back.

She figured Cole's character had to be contagious because she was raking her brains for anything and everything to keep on talking to him. Right now she did not want to hear the words ' I should go'. They were both looking out at the sea and he looked behind her seeing the back of the palace.

"So" he started

"So" she now said, they looked at each other

"Maybe we'll do this again in…10 years good for you" he asked her lightly.

"No how about Wednesday" she now said, he raised his eyebrows

"You know you want too" she now encouraged as she saw him about to give an excuse. He half smiled

"Same time" he asked her

"Yeah"  
"I'll bring snacks"

"For me or for you" she asked as she followed his lead and got up, walking him off the beach and out

"For me, but I'll get you a little something as well. Providing I'm not in detention. Do you think you can sort that out for me, I mean your royal." He now said looking back at her

"Umm no, just set your alarm earlier, Or I'll text you when I wake up" she now informed him  
"You will, but how I didn't give you my number" she smirked

"I sent myself a message from it when you let me look at it" she now told him, he raised an eyebrow. As they came to the road that Cole would walk back down to go home. He took his phone out and checked to see.

"Bit of a sneaky one aren't you. Should have known", they stood opposite each other looking and then he moved and kissed her cheek  
"I'll see you at school. I'll listen out for the text" he now told her and started to walk away from her. She grinned widely and didn't respond and once she could see he was out of sight she practically skipped back home.

He kissed her on the cheek but he already knew he had wanted to kiss her on the lips, they were so inviting he thought and he wasn't so sure she would push him away. He smiled to himself, he had something to look forward too at school.

Well until she found out but he was even surprised she didn't ask him why he 'transferred' to her school, surely she knew the possibility of him being a demon and agent of evil was very high. He tried not to think about this.

He approached his house and as he entered he heard water running in the kitchen. He didn't call out and walked through to the kitchen, seeing the hunched frame of his father over the sink, he had some sort of string in his hand and he looked behind him with the string swinging from his mouth. Cole rolled his eyes  
"Co, Cole how was, your day" he said slowly looking at him intently. Cole stared at his father and then said nothing.

"It was fine" he now said not bothering to mention about his encounter with Phoebe. The man nodded

"Dinner will be done at 8" he told him now, he nodded now and watched as his father threaded his own stitches into his mouth.

"_You're going to do the sources bidding" Ben said in disgust. Cole turned aggressively on his father _

"_Look you pathetic human. I am doing what I'm supposed to so why don't you do the same" Cole spoke coldly and Ben was deeply disappointed in his son. He had done everything to keep him from the pull of evil but he failed just like his wife always said he would. _

"_Cole come on, this is your chance you're still human" he fell backwards as Cole punched him in the mouth. Cole then shook his head _

"_You just don't learn do you" he now told his father as if he was a child. He then shimmered out of the house to start his first day at the new school._

It wasn't so much the fact that his son lashed out at him and hit him or fought with him. It was the serious self loathing he felt Cole was going through, trying so hard to be 'evil' when it was so apparent that he was anything but this, he was human and he could be good. Ben knew this and he vowed he would die trying to save his son from himself. So far though his battle was being lost greatly.

Cole went upstairs to shower, as he came out drying his hair he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw a shimmer in the corner of his eye

"Expecting me" he looked at the girl with jet black hair that was pinned up into a neat bun and green eyes. She was around 5'9 and pretty much as deadly as you could be for a demoness her age. He smirked and continued to dry his hair

"What did Raynor say" he asked her now, she walked over to his bed and shrugged

"Not much, we are to act as normal teenagers" she now informed him, he didn't respond and looked at her making herself comfortable

"Don't you have witches to kill" he now told her firmly. She pouted and winked at him  
"Will do, after you help me focus" she now said reaching out to pull at his waist. He thought of Phoebe at that moment, but Leah was already attending to him sexually so he quickly forgot about her as his teenage hormones got the better of him.

Phoebe really enjoyed Cole's company but it bugged her that she didn't see much of him at school, surprisingly though what she thought would be an everyday battle between demons and witches was everything but. It was just very calm and very normal, her sisters protested it was too normal and that the demons had to be up to something for not attacking them. She sighed the only real bad thing she heard of, was a group of demons kidnapping some witches from her school and torturing them for information on a coven. She knew more or less all the people in the school who were supposed to demonic, they were still a few hidden ones but most members of the brotherhood had been pointed out to her and if she was honest the whole vanquishing demons thing was just far from her mind.

She was more focused on developing her relationship with Cole she wasn't sure if he had a girlfriend but she seen him with a girl, she couldn't lie the girl was attractive and had sexy edge to her features but she also knew that this girl was a demon. Now there were no full mortals at her school so she wondered if Cole knew she was a demon and was just a very liberal witch. Then again she also knew that Cole was human, because their fathers had, had so much in common because they were both mortals who were involved with magic. She knew nothing about his mother. She hoped the girl wasn't his girlfriend or someone he was seeing or worse yet deceiving him into thinking she was a witch too.

She hoped she was just trying to kill him and then she would get a premonition and they would save him and he would thank her, by taking her out on a real date. Not that she didn't enjoy their meetings on the beach, they were fun and light hearted and she found herself very much at ease with him.

It was just hard to tell if he felt the same, she didn't want to think he was just being polite because she was the princess and he was scared of what she may do if he was to say no to her. She shook her head Cole wasn't that type of guy, he was confident, cool and fearless well she thought so anyway. Maybe he did like her and was waiting for her signal or maybe he didn't and saw her as the type of girl you kept as your friend. That would suck she thought. She wished she could use her powers for personal gain at this moment, she would just use a truth spell on him. She giggled to herself he wouldn't like that at all. Lifting her pillow up above her face, she pulled it back down across her face. Pretending it was Cole.

"Well my birthdays coming up am I going to get a birthday kiss" she now asked the pillow imagining it was Cole, she imagined the smoothness of his voice as he responded accordingly before those sexy lips became hers for a while.

Cole was sitting on top of a wall watching as two of his friends cornered this group of witches. Leah was laughing as she sat next to him, he found it amusing how they were all talk a minute ago and now with two energy balls been thrown and narrowly missing them. They were quiet

"Now what to do with you" Thornak now thought out loud as he circled the group of two boys and one girl.

"Oi Amateurs, get an athame its more effective" Cole now suggested to his two brothers down there.

"Ssssh Belthazor you are a spectator" he yelled up to them. Cole and Leah looked at each other knowingly and smirked at their friends 'leadership'. Cole momentarily looked at his watch

"What's with the clock watching" Leah asked suspiciously

"Nothing" he now replied knowing he arranged to meet Phoebe. Leah didn't respond and returned her attention to this now boring speculation of witches.

Phoebe looked at her phoned disappointed, this was the second time this week he cancelled on her because he had to catch up on work. She kicked her shoes off and sat back on her bed letting her hair out of the bun it was in. she figured she wouldn't able to tell him about her birthday so she text it to him instead.

_I hope to see you before my birthday, to collect my present ;) _

Cole heard the scream of the witch being killed, he felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at Phoebes name plastered on his screen.

"Killing works up an appetite" Nasit now said as he watched Thornak put the final witch to rest.

"I'll catch up with you guys later; I need to check on my father"

"Why do you insist on being reminded that you are part of that race" Nasit now expressed confused at his friends behaviour. Cole said nothing but shimmered away in silent annoyance. He made sure he shimmered just outside the beach just in case she was on it and walked on there. He then took out his phone

"Hello" she answered

"Caller ID" he now asked as she answered so normally

"I'm mad at you" she now told him, he was shocked at her and then he cared about why  
"What, I didn't do anything. Look I'm by your place come talk to me" he now said, there was a silence

"No I'm busy with maths homework" she now told him, he rolled his eyes in annoyance of her behaviour

"I'm good at maths I can help" he kicked himself he sounded so desperate he thought.

"Or you could just do it for me" she now suggested

"How else am I supposed to tell you why I'm mad if I have to concentrate on equations"  
"I thought women could multi task, not men" he told her

"You're not a man and well that's the deal. Take it or leave it" she responded confidently he thought about this.  
"Besides I thought you were busy catching up on work"  
"I am, I was just going into town to get something for my dad and thought I would drop by and say hello"  
"You haven't picked" she now reminded him.

"I can't stay long" he now tried

"Don't worry I can deal with a head start. See you in a minute" the phone clicked and he stood feeling very exposed. She must know that he liked her from that pathetic display

She appeared 10 minutes later, she was wearing slim fitting jeans and a plain yellow top. She didn't smile at him either but she did hand him her books. She lay out her beach mat and he figured he would take a seat.  
"So exactly what have I done to upset you, and can I be arrested for it" he asked her now trying to lighten the mood.  
"Nothing" she now said with a smile,

"Your playing me" he now said slightly annoyed,

"I would never do such a thing" she now said innocently he rolled his eyes not liking this feeling of exposure. He wasn't going to do her homework anyway.

There was a silence and he was contemplating how uncomfortable he was becoming. He didn't like this feeling of uncertainty and vulnerability.

"I should probably get back on track and go to the store" he lied, she looked at him and then down

"I was only joking Cole, I didn't know you were so sensitive" she now said as if she knew, she was the reason for him wanting to leave.

"I'm not, I just have to go" he now told her getting up, he handed her back her books

"If you really need help with it, just ask I'll help you" he now offered gently.  
"Can I come with you" she now said, now this was risky they had never been anywhere together publicly more because they had this connection with the beach and past friendship and more because he knew that people knew he was a demon and then she would know.

"Nah, you have work to do princess, and I don't want to keep you from that" she didn't look happy with his rejection and sucked her cheek  
"So will I be receiving anything from you" she asked him  
"Anything like what" he asked her now  
"For my birthday like a birthday kiss, present anything"  
"You want a kiss" he asked her now, forgetting the rest of her list. Her eyes scanned his face for something and he waited for her to answer.

"It'd be in the spirit of my birthday" she now defended as if she thought he was judging her method of advancing. He smiled and then without hesitation pulled her into him and kissed her.

Phoebe was so shocked when she felt her body collide against his, his lips crushed into hers and he kissed her. She held his face and kissed him back. Her heart fluttered and was beating so fast. The kiss ended slowly and he looked at her

"An advance on your birthday kiss" he now said with a smile, he let her go

"I'll see you later" he kissed her again and this too went on a little longer than needed. She felt looked at the sand now and smiled

"Ok bye" she now said feeling so embarrassed, did she just kiss him like that did he just grab her with such urgency. She watched him walk away. Her stomach twisted as the butterflies rose high and strong. She took a deep breath and he turned back and winked at her.

"OMG Cole" she said as finally reached her bedroom and fell back on her bed she lifted up her 'Cole' pillow

Cole shimmered back into his room. The kiss was so nice and it felt so right, it was nothing like when he kissed Leah the feelings were completely different. They were real. He sighed as he sat on his bed, dreading the day she would find out


	2. Pulling me Back

**Here's another one, R&R **

Phoebe walked in on Piper and Leo kissing making her gag just a little bit.  
"Must you do it in front of me" she now expressed as she went towards the fridge to get something

"Ignore her; she clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. She's been snapping at everyone even Rosa"

"I would never snap at Rosa I love her" she now answered from inside the fridge, talking about her personal maid/nanny.

"Sure, what's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing" she now said sitting at the fairly large table. In the middle their was an arrangement of fruits and other things healthy. She sighed some more

"Boys huh" she now heard Prue say as she entered the kitchen also.

"I guess I'll leave you girls to chat" Leo now announced, and with that he exited the kitchen.

"Well I noticed that you were some what distracted on your birthday, care to mention who he is" Prue now asked her, she rolled her eyes at her older sisters prying and now piper took a seat at the table also wanting to hear the information

"Aren't you guys supposed to be married and grown up, why would you be interested in my love life?"

"So there is a love life" Piper now teased

"I've dated more boys than the two of you put together" Phoebe now said, the two older siblings looked at each other.  
"Not so amused now huh" Phoebe now said as she finished buttering her bread and slabbing some ham inside.

"Who is he" Prue now asked her completely ignoring her previous comment.

"There is no HE, now if you don't mind I am going up to my room to sleep some more" Phoebe announced, taking her sandwich to go. Piper and Prue looked at each other but said nothing for this was just what was expected of their younger sibling.

Once she reached her room she closed the door and sat on her bed. Cole had if she could say, disappeared off the face of the planet. Not a call or a text since they kissed at the beach 3 weeks ago. It annoyed her how he could just cut himself off from her like that after such a significant action.  
"He probably kisses girls all the time" she now told herself.

However that didn't really help her stop missing him. She wasn't even sure what it was she was missing about him all she knew is that she did. A part of her was worried and was tempted to try and ask around about his whereabouts at school. Seeing as those had been very rare and in between. She opened up her notepad and looked at the address scribbled on it. He might think she was a stalker if she just turned up at his place, what if he was really sick or something. What if that girl demon killed him already? She frowned.

"Well he can't stay gone forever, he has to come back" and with that thought she decided to go back to sleep and be a lady of luxury.

Cole wrapped up his hands in tape; he was ready to do some light sparring with the boxing bag. He was fully aware he had cut off all contact with Phoebe but the brotherhood were becoming too suspicious of his activities and he feared they would send a member to follow him and then find out about Phoebe. He had instead decided to keep a low profile and carry on as if he had never met her but that in itself was extremely hard. Hes couldn't forget the kiss they shared and he couldn't forget all the things he felt when he was around her. The worst of all was that he couldn't forget that he was, or what he felt like he was, falling in love with her. He never experienced it but he couldn't put it down to any other emotion. His relationship with his father was too severed for him to ever ask him about the emotion. He was too stubborn and proud to even want to ask about the emotion,

He took his fighting stance and began his training.

"Miss Phoebe, who exactly are you visiting" Tony the driver asked her, she looked out of the window, knowing that he may think she's a stalker but at least she can give him a piece of her mind if he was at home, then maybe she could get some work done and begin socialising again.

"Just a friend, they've been sick and off school for some time. I want to make sure there ok" she now told him, he looked at in the rear view mirror and seemed to accept this. It wasn't like she was lying but she already knew if her sisters or more specifically father found out she was going to visit Cole he would freak out.

She noticed as they descended further into the town, it got less glamorous, she didn't remember this or even notice this as a child. Something nagged her on the inside but she silenced it. The car came to a halt

"Well we are here" Phoebe looked at the line of houses, and she saw the number she was looking for. The house looked normal but she felt a bad vibe coming from it. Did Cole really live there she thought. She stepped out of the car

"Could you wait for me here please"  
"Miss, I am not to leave you unsupervised especially as I do not know who you are visiting. None of your usual friends live this side of town and well it is rumoured that a large collective of demons live over this side." He now explained.

That must be where she was getting the dark feeling from, all the evil in the area. How did Cole come out like he did if he had lived here his whole life?  
"I won't be long, please I will call you from inside" she now told him because she didn't really want to appear like she was scared because she wasn't. He stared at her with uncertainty  
"You call me otherwise I am going in" Tony now told her, she smiled thankfully and approached the front door.

Ben heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, it was strange no one visited so he expected no one. Cole obviously never used the front door because of his powers and well any one he brought in tow was the same. He opened the door and stared at the teenage girl in front of him. Looking at her with an odd familiarity the realisation dawned on him and he feared for what his son had done.

"What's going on" he asked her now directly, he looked passed her to see the black car waiting patiently outside. Was she here to vanquish him

"Umm I was looking for Cole" she now told him he heard hope in her voice and was taken back slightly by the fact she used his real name.  
"No" he answered however he knew his son was downstairs in the basement practicing his fighting technique. She sighed

"Are you sure" she now asked him, she clearly didn't believe him  
"Princess Phoebe what are you doing here and what do you want with my son" he now established the relationship between the two of them. She didn't seem to like his response very much.

"Look he's done nothing wrong, well not legally anyway. I just want to talk to him so I'll ask you again. Is he here?"

"You want Cole for personal reasons" he was now very confused. Not only had his son not mentioned that he had been speaking to the princess he had failed to mention he had met her again.

"Um Yeah" she now said looking at the floor. He studied her for a moment and decided he needed to know more about this situation. He let her step inside the house and took another look at the driver who was eying him suspiciously.

He took another look at the young girl, only remembering her as a toddler when he used to meet his old friend Victor.  
"He hasn't mentioned that the two of you have reunited" he now said, she looked slightly shocked

"He hasn't mentioned me, at all" she asked now. He looked at her, she had no idea he was demon did she. How is that even possible?

"No he hasn't, where did you meet" he asked he now, more importantly  
"At school, he transferred to where I attend." She answered truthfully. He 'transferred' a glimmer of hope ignited within Ben's chest. They stared at each other both suspiciously and confused. Then a crash was heard downstairs

"So he is here" Phoebe now said with a slight annoyance. Ben looked at the girl and wondered.  
"Yes"

"Can I see him" Phoebe now asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She really had no clue that his son was a demon well half demon.

"Of course you can Princess, follow me" he changed his tune because he wanted to see, exactly what had prompted his son's secrecy. After all he was certain that Cole was out to kill the charmed ones which meant he was out to kill her too. He'd hate to think this was some sort of demonic plot but his better judgement saw this as something much more. Something much more serious.

"Cole someone's here to see you" Cole turned too look at his father's interruption and was frozen in his space as he saw who stood behind him. He probably couldn't hide the shock on his face.  
"So you're not dead and you're clearly not Ill either" Phoebe now clarified as she looked him directly in the eye. He looked at his father, why would he even let her in.  
"I'll leave you guys too it" and his father walked back up the stairs of the basement.

"Hey" was all he could manage to say and it was extremely lamed and she wasn't impressed.  
"Hey, is that it" she asked him now stepping more into the basement and somewhat into his battle field. He felt embarrassed he had never thought she would just show up at his place.

"Phoebe I can explain" he now started, knowing she wanted to know why he had vanished

"That would be nice, because you just kiss a girl and then give her the cold shoulder. I don't get that if you didn't like me then you"  
"No, No I do like you, I like you a lot. I love your company Phoebe, this has nothing to do with you"  
"If you like spending time with me then why have you been avoiding me and why haven't you been in school" she now asked him innocently. He couldn't stop his heart from speaking before his mind had time to mask things smartly. He moved in closer to her and took one of her hands. She looked at him  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
"You haven't contacted me Cole, that's pretty much avoidance" he took her other hand now

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Theres just a lot happening with me at the moment and I'm just having a bit of trouble dealing with it." She now looked at him concerned with his statement  
"What's wrong" she asked him now, he sighed how did he tell her he was a demon and was eventually going to have to kill her and her family.  
"Don't worry, I've got it under control but you shouldn't really be on this side of town. Theres all sorts of dangers around" he now told her truthfully  
"I know but, to be honest I haven't been able to concentrate I kept thinking maybe something bad happened to you" she now told him sincerely.

"Well as you can see I am good" he almost cringed at his pun. She smiled a bit now. He touched her cheek  
"Your very sweet" he now told her, she rolled her eye slightly

"Well I was hoping you would see me as more than sweet" she now revealed. He smiled a bit  
"I do, believe I do." They stared at each other and then for second time he kissed her and she didn't pull back she pulled him in. it was short and she broke it off slowly  
"I'd rather you not disappear every time we kiss" she now told him, he smiled  
"I'll make it up to you. i don't need to be arrested for displeasing you" he now said.

"I'm not just a princess or a charmed one you know" she now told him  
"Sorry. Look I'm sure your not supposed to be out here so maybe you should go and I will definitely call you later" he now said because he felt he was tempting fate by having a charmed one in his house, when his brothers could shimmer in at any moment.  
"Am I keeping you from something" she asked him now.  
"Cole dinners going to be ready in 30 minutes" Ben appeared back in the hallway and Cole tried to as delicately as he can drop Phoebe's hand and put some space between them.  
"Will the princess be staying"  
"I wouldn't mind" she now announced much to Coles displeasure  
"Um Phoebe"  
"Its fine son, I'll set an extra plate" Ben said now before disappearing again.

Cole looked at the floor, what was he going to do. What if someone came and saw her there.  
"Won't your parents want to know where you are" he now asked her suspiciously

"Oh they think I'm at a friend's house" she now told him.  
"We are friends right" she now asked as they walked up the stairs of the basement.  
"I was hoping we were a little bit more than friends" he now said and he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth but it was everything he wanted. She turned and looked down at him.  
"Just a little" she asked him now, he stepped onto her step  
"Yeah" she kissed him this time and they stood there holding each other in a tight embrace until they were both breathless.

"Come on, stop stalling" he now said playfully as he turned her back around to continue walking up the stairs. He heard her laugh a little and his heart melted.

Ben stood with a grin on his face that he couldn't hide. He had listened in on their conversation and it appeared that his son had feelings for this girl. Even though she wasn't just any girl, no she was a charmed one she was a witch. She was in effect Cole was trying so hard not to be and that was good. Yet his son was trying so hard to protect her from his true identity. He had to wonder if the girl was slightly dense to not string the clues together in the first place or she was actually that in love with his son she could see nothing but good. Yes he had seen it both their eyes, they were in love. As much as it thrilled him to know there was still hope for his son it scared him, if anyone was to find out about this relationship or even friendship his son could be in danger and this he didn't want. He sighed he didn't know what to do now. Did he just leave them until she found out and rejected him, did he call his son on it and endure the thrashing that would follow. He just didn't know.

He sat observant at the table, as he watched them interact with each other. Very natural and very easy. He had not seen his son like this before and he knew that this girl had affected him seriously. He smiled and laughed and when caught in these actions by his fathers gazing eyes he averted them almost ashamed that he was forced to act this way because of her. She seemed not to mind the awkwardness between father and son but as soon as the meal was finished. Cole offered to walk her out to the car. She accepted and he watched them leave.

Phoebe felt a hundred times better having seen Cole and spoken to him. Their future was looking bright and she couldn't wait to see him again. She couldn't help but feel uneasy around his father, at first it was like he was accusing her of wanting to hurt Cole, which then turned into a series of questions about their relationship. She couldn't help notice the shock when he found out it was personal. Maybe Cole didn't have any girls over or none that he knew of. Or maybe because of the way his friendship ended with her father he figured she would only be on her dad's side. She looked into Cole's blue eyes

"Thank you for dinner" she now said, he smiled happily

"Its ok, I would say anytime but I don't think my dad likes you very much"

"I thought so, well you like me and that's all that really matters" she now said hugging him,  
"Yeah I do. Your driver is watching me so um I will see you later" he now told her, she raised a brow  
"Really" she asked him now about seeing her later  
"Yes really, trust me" he now told her, she figured he had to now anyway  
"Ok well I know where you live if I don't see you for another year" she now told him, he smiled

"Don't worry baby I wont keep you waiting that long" he said and smiled. Her mind screamed he called her baby. It sounded so good she had to turn and walk down the stairs quickly to stop him from seeing the stupid grin on her face. She entered the car and blew him a kiss.  
"Who was that" Tony now asked her, she sat with her head back on seat thinking about how gorgeous Cole was and how good he made her feel.  
"My boyfriend" she said in complete bliss.

"What are you looking at" Cole now asked, as he walked back towards his father.  
"Nothing, so were you ever going to tell me you had feelings for a witch" he asked him directly.

"It's not like that" he denied so weakly that Ben knew better. He waited for an explanation  
"She surprised me at the school, I didn't know she went there I mean I didn't even remember her or think about her up until I saw her that day"  
"And now you think about her all the time" he teased, Cole's eyes blazed  
"NO, SHUT UP you know nothing" he stated strongly. Pushing past him to go upstairs.

"I know that you're in love Cole. I know that much" he heard nothing but the door slam and retreated satisfied with his conversation.

Cole threw himself down on his bed, his father was right he was in love. How did he stop it he thought? There should be some sort of dark magic to eliminate it right. He groaned in his heart he knew there wasn't.  
"Maybe she won't care" he willed himself to think she wouldn't care he was a demon and want to be with anyway but he knew himself this wasn't true. His happiness was numbered he could feel it.

"I guess whatever you want you get huh" Cole now said to Phoebe, she smiled

"Pretty much, but you would know that" she now winked at him, he grinned.

"My friends want to meet you"  
"Do they have too"  
"Well there going to keep on thinking it's this guy called Coop if they don't" she now told him,

"That's ok" he now told her

"Why don't you want to meet my friends" she now asked pouting slightly she didn't understand why he wanted to be so secretive about their relationship. There was nothing wrong with them unless he was embarrassed because of who she was.  
"I do just I don't think they'll like me very much" he now told her quietly

"Baby of course they'll like you, I do" she told him now completely missing everything in between.  
"I'm not so sure, look there's something about me that you should know" he now started looking at; she flicked some sand his way and listened to him. He looked as if he was going to tell her something terrible like maybe her cat had died.  
"I'm selfish and want to keep you all to myself" he now said after some intense anticipation. She wanted to be convinced that this was what he wanted to say but she couldn't be. She touched his arm and was secretly hoping for a premonition.  
"I can't keep us a secret much longer sooooo"  
"I know, when the time is right, you can scream it from the rooftops" he said but his eyes said something completely different. She ignored it and then kissed him  
"Ok" she now accepted because she assumed he was dealing with something and maybe having their relationship go public wasn't going to help him at all.  
He smiled appreciatively.

"Pheebs come quick, it's the brotherhood they have Sandra, Jason and Lily behind the school gates." Max said panicked as he dragged her in that direction

"I thought they binded all magic in the school"  
"Outside the school Phoebe" he stressed as he continued to drag her with urgency, they ran outside the school gates and down this alleyway. What was she supposed to do against the brotherhood?  
"LEO" she called quickly because if anyone was going to be hurt at least her white lighter could heal them and alert her sisters. Max stopped holding her so she could stop as Leo appeared in his flurry of orbs.  
"What's wrong Phoebe"  
"Get my sisters, some demons have my friends" she told him quickly, he nodded and orbed away.

As Phoebe got to the scene she saw a small fight going on between Jason and this demon. The demon was slightly chubby and had a blood thirsty look in his eye as he sent an energy ball at her friend. Jason was able to deflect it with his sound wave power momentarily deafening everyone.

"She arrives" she looked at the tall demon with fish shaped eyes that were sunken into his ugly head. She recognised him from school somewhere.

"Let them go" she now told him trying to sound as powerful as possible  
"Stupid witches" he now conjured an energy ball and she levitated and kicked him in the head. He fell backwards with a growl and quickly got up ready to attack. She saw him fly backwards and looked behind her to see her big sister hand extended.

"You ok Pheebs" Prue now asked her, she wondered where Piper was but it didn't matter. They weren't the biggest threat in the world.

"More charmed ones" he said, now almost happy at the thought. Phoebe looked at the chubby demon that had knocked Jason out and Lily and Sandra were too unconscious on the ground.  
"Where are our brothers" the chubby demon now asked, with energy balls in tow. Prue looked at her and went to fling him across the ally. He threw his energy ball which grazed her arm.

"Prue are you ok"  
"I'm fine, go and check your friends, I'll handle these two" she ran quickly to their sides checking their pulses and Leo came over

"Orb them somewhere safe" she told him urgently, he nodded and engulfed them in orbs.

"What's going on" she froze. No she thought to herself as she heard his voice she looked up and at Cole who was now talking. Prue was about to throw him across the way and he grabbed her sister and instead threw her to the ground.

"Belthazor, charmed witches" the fish eyed demon expressed, Cole turned and just like her he stopped. Prue now jumped up and kicked him in the head he fell to the ground.

"BELTHAZOR" Phoebe felt sick but all the pieces fitted together and she couldn't believe how hopeful and stupid she had been. All the signs had been there screaming in her face he even gave her clues. She looked at him unable to move, unable to feel. A dagger appeared in his hand all the same and he shimmered and before she knew what was happening he had grabbed her by the back and raised the knife.  
"Nice witch" his voice was so different now she thought. It was cold it held no feeling it was empty and all she could hear after that was her heart breaking.

Cole didn't know what to do, he had to explain it to her so he shimmered with her in tow. He shimmered to one place then another because he needed enough time to talk to her without getting caught in another lie.  
"Could you stop that I feel like I am going vomit." She said clearly angry. He looked around the graveyard he had ended up at. His grip loosened for a moment but that was all it took before she sent him flying on his back with a kick.

"How could you" she screamed as she advanced on him, ready to give him the ass kicking of his life.  
"Phoebe please, listen to me I" he had a hundred things running through his mind at the moment.

"SAVE IT" she told him now as she attempted to kick him while he was down. He rolled and got up quickly but she was there ready for him. Her eyes holding no mercy for her now enemy  
"Phoebe I"  
"You lied to me Cole, you lied and you" she couldn't even speak because her voice was becoming choked with emotion. He looked at the ground

"I never meant for this, you just I just"  
"What Cole, you were just trying to kill me all this time"

"This is my fault I should have been smarter. Why else would you socialise with a female demon. No witches would do that no matter how liberal, all this time I thought you were human"  
"NO I am human"  
"No you are not"  
"Yes I am well half human, my mother was a demon" she looked at him  
"I don't believe you, I remember the way your dad acted, he was scared at first but then I guessed he got hipped to your game and was proud of how you were stringing me along for the kill" she now told him. Everything made clear and painful sense. He shook his head vigorously

"NO he wasn't proud because of that, my dad is human. He's a mortal just like your dad. There friendship ended because he found out that my dad married a demon" he told her now desperately

"He was happy because, he saw that I was in love and that I wasn't lost to evil" he told her now. She stood for a moment believing him then her lack of judgement from before forced her to glare at him. Had he just spoke about love.

"Phoebe I love you" he told her now. She shook her head in disgust

"Your evil, you don't know love and you don't love me. you betrayed me" she told him hurt now.

"It was all some sick joke, the meetings the kisses the" she stopped and felt tears coming down her eyes.  
"No it wasn't, Phoebe I tried to stop feeling like this about you but I couldn't, when you came to my house that day I realised I was in love with you. I'm sorry" he told her. Cole loved her she thought. No he didn't love her he was a demon how could he love her.  
"I don't believe you"  
"You do Phoebe, I can see it. You love me too" he told her firmly, taking large steps towards her, she backed up slowly

"Stay away from me, I don't love you. How could I" she told him now coldly he stopped and looked at her hurt. No she didn't mean that.

"Cole why did you do this"  
"I can't control how I feel" he told her, he tried to reach out for her but she was scared. He bowed his head now.  
"I'm sorry I'll leave you alone" he told her now.

"Were going to have to kill you" she now told him

"I know but not if I kill you first right" he now said sadly. Before she watched him shimmer away with her heart in his hands.

"There getting stronger" Prue now informed her sisters

"I know they must be putting them in over drive, I knew it was too good to be true when you said they were acting normal at school"  
"Exactly this is why we need to get those vanquishing potions asap" Prue now stated clearly  
"Pheebs" Piper now called she snapped out of her day dream.

"Yeah" she asked now

"Are you ok, you've been pretty space since the attack last week" Piper now asked concerned.  
"I'm fine it's just that my friends could have died and well that's a scary thought" she lied, it was because of what she found out about Cole and unfortunately she had not heard or seen him but unlike last time. She wouldn't go looking for him or so she told herself.

"Well now these demons are coming in left right and centre so we need to be on guard" Piper now told her, which Prue agreed. She remembered hearing Cole's demonic name and wondered if he was in the book of shadows. He was still young though so maybe he wasn't but he was part of the brotherhood so maybe he was. She had not told her sisters of what had happened she was too ashamed. How could she have fallen for him, he was evil. Had he really been plotting the whole time he was with her? Even when he was holding her. She bit her lip and felt more tears about to sting her eyes. How dare he she thought. She hated him for making her feel like this.

Cole sat silently, was he right to just give up his feelings like that. What else could he do either way he would be killed by one side. He couldn't betray his team but he couldn't hurt Phoebe as well. He glared at the floor; this couldn't be it he thought. She had to at least give him a chance it wasn't like he hurt her while they were together. He never had any intention of doing so ever. He hated her for making him feel like this and so he decided he wouldn't feel like this. He just wouldn't.

The battles in school became more frequent to the point that almost all the demons that had come to be in the school had left or had been vanquished. There had been a few. She really didn't care too much anymore. It was like every time they vanquished a demon she just imagined seeing him there in front of them bursting into flames and it hurt. Naturally she told her friends her 'relationship' was over with her mystery man. Cole knew exactly why they wouldn't like him and he still kept it from her.

"Would you have been different if he told you" she wondered and she doubted. She never really thought she could feel like this about a demon or a boy. She knew her sisters would go crazy if they found out she had been secretly meeting a demon. Even though in her defence she didn't know but she should have known is what she kept telling herself. It wasn't as if he was so discreet they did everything normally. She saw him at school she may not have spoken to him but that didn't really matter because they met and hung out at the beach.

She watched the waves and the resembled Cole's eyes in colour. She wondered what he was doing. It was weird for her she went from spending so much time with him too not seeing him at all in weeks. She didn't know what to do,or how to feel about it but she did know that no matter what she felt about him and his lies she just needed to know he was ok.

"Ok look this doesn't mean I care about you or anything like that, but I need some answers so if you can hear and are not too busy killing witches. I would like for you to show yourself" she now said out loud. Minutes passed and she guessed their 'bond' just wasn't that strong. She huffed a little at his no show. They were really through she thought and it scared her because it meant she would have to kill him and she didn't know if she could do that but she also knew her family wouldn't understand. She spent a little bit more time on the beach, just waiting for her dinner to ready before heading back to the palace. When she felt it, turning around she saw him standing there, wearing all black.  
"What do you want" he asked her, she noted the attitude and didn't appreciate it.

"You have some nerve"  
"You have some balls calling me in the first place, what do you want" he asked her directly. She was quiet for a moment and stared at him  
"I wanted to know why you never told me" she now asked her

"I mean there must have been a billion things I said or did that could have had you tell me" she now continued. He took a deep breath and looked away from her

"I don't know, I didn't want to upset you or scare you" he told her now, she looked at him  
"I guess I just wanted to act normal for a while and you seem to have missed every clue thrown your way about" he trailed off now.  
"You being evil, yup stupid me" she now said annoyed because it was true.

"It doesn't really matter anymore anyway" he now said looking back at her

"What doesn't matter"  
"It doesn't matter how I feel because it doesn't change anything I'm still on the other side and you don't feel the same" his last part was more of a question which she could easily answer but didn't want to. She really wanted to say something to make him feel better but she wasn't sure if she should.

After nothing was said

"Look after yourself Phoebe because I won't be responding to you anymore" he now told her with finality. She didn't know how to respond.  
"Cole I love you" she suddenly blurted out as she felt him about to shimmer away. He stopped and looked at her in disbelief

"I love you and I hate that you lied to me and that we can't be together but that's how I feel so No it doesn't change anything but YES it does matter." She told him now lovingly.

She took a cautious step towards him and he remained in place not saying a word.  
"You did hear me right" she asked him, he nodded slowly

"I heard you but I don't know what to do about it, there isn't a way we could ever be together" he now told her sadly. She thought about this, was she actually thinking about continuing her relationship with him. It had been over a month since the news broke that he was a demon and in that time she had felt so lost and empty without him. She wasn't her self, she was lonely even when she was with her friends or being talked to by a cute boy she was still lonely.

Cole wanted this but he didn't know how to get what he wanted without someone getting seriously hurt. That didn't stop him grabbing her gently. He would protect her no matter what.

"I wish I didn't miss you" she now said quietly, he understood exactly what she felt. He gently stroked her cheek

"Phoebe you don't have to do anything you don't want to" he now told her because he wasn't asking her to make a choice.  
"I would have to though wouldn't I, I mean if I let you go and you decide to put your all into being evil I'll have to kill you and I don't want to that" she now explained quietly and sadly.  
"I'm not putting my all into being evil, in fact I'm staying as far away from it as I can."  
"How can you say that your part of the brotherhood, they killed three witches last week"  
"Yeah they killed three witches last week. Not me, I've been manufacturing my kills. I can't anymore, the way I feel about you it doesn't allow me too" he now revealed, she was touched by his statement. She smiled a little.

"What now Cole" she asked him, where did that leave them. She knew if she could just stand here on the beach in his arms she would but she couldn't they had to figure this out.  
"I don't know, that's up to you. You're the princess" he now said sweetly. She said nothing and then she kissed him. He was clearly shocked by this action and it took him a moment to respond.  
"OK, do we carry on like this? Figure it out together." She asked him

"Um I don't know, do we" he asked in return she thought about it. There had to be a way for them to be together he was half human after all. He wasn't all bad she thought, she bit her lip.

"Can you really not be evil or is it something you cant control because I cant do this if your going to let me down or"  
"Phoebe I've sat on the beach with you for over 6 months now, without having one thought about killing you, in that time I've done nothing but act normal much to my teams displeasure. Only that day when you found out was the only day I was willing to be Belthazor" he now admitted. She looked at him

"And your not going to be him anymore" she asked him now

"Not if you don't want me to" he told her.

"You have to not want to, otherwise you might",  
"I don't want to be, I want to be with you" he told her now and turned her face up and kissed her softly.

"I've got to go" he looked disappointed with her announcement because she had not told them where they stood. She kissed him

"I need some to just think about this, a lot of people are going get hurt, and definitely not agree. Can you give me that please" she asked him. He was sceptical was she going to change her mind.

"I'm not going to change my mind about what I want Cole, I just don't know"  
"Don't know if I'm worth it" he now finished, he took a deep breath trying to hide his hurt and then not be annoyed with her. It had to be hard for her in her position also.

"No I know your worth it, no ones ever made me feel the way you have and I can't ignore that. I just don't know how to tell my family"

"Do you have to tell them straight away" he asked her now, she looked at him suspiciously

"Why, are you scared of what"  
"I'm not scared I just know we wont be accepted. Your dad finished his friendship with my father because my mother was demon even though he had met her prior to finding out." He now said bitterly she considered this. He then looked towards the sea

"I've got to go too, the others want me. will you call me" he asked her now.

"What are you going to do" she asked him now, he half smiled at her suspicion  
"Nothing evil" was all he gave her

"Phoebe if you want this then you have to trust me when I say I won't turn back" he told firmly she understood this and nodded.  
"Ok, bye" she now said to him, he kissed her cheek and shimmered.

With that she already knew she had made her choice. They were going to be together.  
"Boy, am I in trouble" she said out loud and started on her way back home.


	3. Coming Of Age

**& another one, by the way I've used Phoebe's birthday as a way of showing the amount of time passed, just to make that clear because its just a short piece I couldn't go into great detail with every year. Hope you like this chapter, R&R **

The demon exploded in front of their eyes, and the remaining minions burst into flames also. Pheobe and her sisters looked around satisfied with their vanquish

"A little pre birthday vanquish huh Pheebs" Prue now said nudging her, she smiled

"Besides how did you even know that sub zero temperatures would lure him out in the first place" Piper now asked her baby sister. Phoebe shrugged

"Lucky guess" she now replied as they turned to leave the car park.  
"You've been having a lot of those" Prue now said suspiciously

"What can I say I might be turning into a super witch" she now said confidently  
"Huh in your dreams" Piper now said as they laughed. Phoebe smiled and as they turned t he corner she looked back momentarily. A young man shimmered next to one of the cars. Phoebe's smile grew and his blue eyes held amusement and he mouth 5 o clock to her, she looked at her watch seeing it was 3 o clock.

"I should probably stop helping you vanquish all these demons" Cole now said as they stood on the beach looking at each other.  
"Yeah but then they may kill us" she said hugging him.  
"Yeah that wouldn't so bad" he now said playfully she hit him  
"Phoebe"  
"Cole" she replied

"What are we going to do" he asked her now, she sighed because she still didn't know.

"I don't know. Its driving me crazy. It was fun when we were like 15 but um im going to be 18 very soon. It's getting annoying. What's the worse that can happen if I tell my family about us."  
"They'll vanquish me" he now told her factually  
"We need your flesh for that" she now told him

"Yes and they would get it, who knows you might have some already" she nudged him now.

"Its not a smart idea, your probably going to have to get married too" he said quietly

"Stupid Cupid is going to love that, if he hits you with one of his arrow. I'm going to" Cole began  
"Baby, no one is hitting me with anything ok. Look we just have to figure this out. Your dad knows he's not upset"  
"He's not upset because he's a hopeless romantic" Cole now said annoyed

"I hope you've been treating him better" she now said kissing his lips

"Hmmm" he replied

"You haven't hit him or" she started to warn him on his attitude towards his only parent and probably the only other person in this world that cared about him besides her.  
"I haven't touched him ok, I gave you my word and that stands" he told her truthfully. She smiled loving at the love he had for her.  
"I gotta go, Leah will be all but shimmering here to find me" he now revealed. At the sound of her name her body tightened

"What do you have to do with her ?" she asked suspiciously

"We just have to stake out somewhere"  
"Cole you promised"  
"Look I won't be killing any innocents or witches. I'll just be watching some in fact I don't even know what I'm watching. It's her mission but I've been assigned to go with her." He now explained.  
"Well are you going to give me a heads up" she asked him now because if she and her sisters had to save someone it was better she was prepared now.  
"No. I will handle it. Trust me. I can't risk being found out." He told her firmly she sighed

"OK" they stepped away from each other.

"I'll call you later" Phoebe now told him,  
"Checking up on me" he asked  
"No, my birthdays coming up remember" she reminded happily

"I know. But I'll call you ok its better that way" he told her firmly

Phoebe didn't hear from Cole that whole week and it annoyed her and worried her at the same time. She hated demon business she hated that he was part of the brotherhood. She hated that part of him was evil and that meant they couldn't be together. As she sat on her bed huffing and puffing about her situation with Cole her jealousy bubbled equally. Leah that girls day were numbered.

"_You slept with her," Phoebe was choking on the words she was hearing from her apparent boyfriend. Cole looked at the ground _

"_I had to, I had to show that I was ready to become a real demon" he now tried to explain quietly _

"_A real demon, so you had to lust someone, her" she asked more specifically_

"_There's certain things we do as demons because were demons. You know were not innocent like witches or were not supposed to be" she already understood  
"Your half human" she now said in a fake protest  
"They don't care about that, I'm sorry" he told her now, looking down at the sand. _

"_You said sex wasn't important to you" Phoebe now said, feeling incredibly stupid _

"_Its not" he defended.  
"But you didn't pass up the chance to have sex with her" she almost yelled  
"Phoebe, it's not the way I wanted it but its not something I can't really control. Would you rather they kill me" he strained now,  
"So what are you two in a demonic relationship now" she asked him bitterly she still hadn't looked at him and he really didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.  
"NO phoebe its not like that. After what I said to you it could never be lilke that"  
"I don't know if I believe you anymore" she now told him, he opened his mouth in disbelief _

"_You're a demon, demons don't love" she now said and sighed _

"_I'm going home, better get back to Leah I'm sure she's waiting for you" she now said turning _

"_Phoebe I love you"  
"Whatever Cole" was all she replied. _

_She had thought about it. So he had sex with his demon girl. Didn't matter if he didn't care about her right. She could rectify it and have sex with him afer all she was sure of how she felt about him. She didn't want him to get bored either she thought. It still hurt that he had been with someone else that wasn't her, maybe before when they were both resisting the fact they were falling in love with the other but she was still a virgin and it hurt that Cole had been intimate with someone else so willingly. Was he still having sex with her, had he just finished having sex with her when she messaged him. She groaned as she thought about all these things. If her sisters could hear her thoughts they would be disgusted she was 15 and considering loosing her virginity to a demon. A demon who was being trained to kill them. A demon she was in love with. _

_She picked up her phone and sent him a message _

_Cole was surprised Phoebe wanted to see him, he was even more surprised she wanted him to come to the palace, he however had his reservations and said he would prefer to meet her on the beach but she was adamant, giving him instructions on how to enter without being detected. It seemed simple enough but he had his athame just in case. _

"_I thought you bottled it"  
"I thought you set me up" he replied as he stood in her room for the first time. He looked around it was pretty nice he guessed for a girls room anyway. He now looked at her _

"_I've decided to forgive you, on one condition" she spoke like a true princess  
"How gracious of you princess" he now said with mock gratefulness  
"I mean you are serious about being with aren't you" she now asked him, making him loose all the smartness from his tone. Damn her he thought to himself.  
"Would I be here otherwise" he asked in return, she considered this _

"_Ok, I understand your all part of the brotherhood so you cant get away from her but you can" she began but he interrupted.  
"Not have sex with her anymore I know this Phoebe. I wasn't planning on doing so" he explained genuinely  
"You was" she now said sounding a little bit surprised  
"Yeah I told you I care about you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you"  
"Well you did and now y our going to make it up to me" she now said, Cole looked at her in disbelief _

"_Anyway that's all. Same time at the beach ok" she now said sweetly stepping into him. He looked down at her with uncertainty _

"_Yeah" he replied now she smiled and kissed him because she missed kissing him.  
"You're a spoilt brat" he suddenly told her _

"_You love me, get over it" she told him again into his lips. _

"_I'll see you later then" he told her now,  
"Don't you want to stay" she asked him, he looked at her and realised something _

"_Were not doing this, look I don't want to be with you like that" he now told her she frowned _

"_Why not, am I not as sexy as her" she asked him now. He sighed _

"_Your special and this should be a special moment for you" he told her _

"_Well I'm here with you"  
"Pheobe please, I;'m gonna go and I'll see you later on the beach ok" he told her now firmly stepping away from her. _

"_I don't want you like this and I'm sorry" he told her and shimmered away. _

Phoebe smiled; he always was looking out for her feelings even though sometimes he got it wrong oh he's gotten it horribly wrong in the past. She smiled and lay back closing her eyes, tomorrow was her birthday and she was going to get everything she wanted, especially from Cole.  
"Poor baby" she mused out loud and giggled.

…

Phoebe smiled as she floated around her birthday party receiving presents and congratulations on turning 18, it was going pretty well everyone was having a good time and for the most part so was she. As the festivities carried on into the night she excused herself to her room and from there she chanted her spell. No one would really notice she was gone they would just assume she took some of the people down to her beach to carry on the fun that only a princess could have.

Cole walked through into his kitchen now looking for a snack or something, spending all day with the brotherhood had really taking its toll. He was finding it harder by the day to keep up the pretence that he could still continue on as this young dangerous demon. He opened the fridge thinking about his predicament, seeing hardly anything in his fridge he sighed in annoyance.

Deciding he would have to go out to get something to eat, seeing as his father wasn't around either. He was leaving the kitchen when he heard a sound.

"I bought you some cake" he heard her say from behind him, he turned and looked into the beautiful eyes of the girl he loved and in return she smiled at him. She finished materialising onto the counter, her legs crossed wearing a red dress that looked amazing, her hair was out in loose sexy curls. He closed the space between them touching her waist with his hand he drew her mouth down into his. She sighed and kissed him pressing her hands into his chest she broke off gently but kept their faces close  
"Why must you bad, you couldn't have been a witch" she asked him now both playfully and annoyed at their situation. He understood this but he would much prefer her to be a demon instead.

"Happy birthday" he now offered she smiled

"Your present was the best" she told him lovingly.

"But I don't approve of you shimmering into my room without waking me up" she added, he smiled and looked at the necklace and bracelet that he had got her for her 18th birthday

"How come you're wearing it aren't people wondering who got it for you" he asked now suspiciously and wearily because he knew the risks involved.  
"I tell different people different things" he raised a brow at her response

"What I wanted to wear it" she defended when he didn't look convinced nonetheless he grinned at this

"Why aren't you at your party" he now asked her she exhaled and pecked his lips before answering.

"Truthfully I wanna be with you, you're the only person I want to spend my birthday with" she told him now sadly, he now sighed and looked again at her dress. Using his finger he drew a line down from her collar bone downwards making her shiver under his touch.

"You look amazing in this" he told her now lovingly, she watched him and closed her eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her bare neck her whole body relaxed and burned for Cole.

"Baby" she called, Cole lips left her neck and he looked at her  
"Yes Princess" he now said courteously, she ran her hands up and down the black jumper he wore and then noticed the balaclava on the chair in the far corner. He must have been out with his brotherhood gang today her heart panged at the thought of it. Then her hands found skin she lifted his jumper up and his abs and chest came in show and she was distracted from her thoughts of what he had been up to. He looked down at her hands and then at her the passion they had for each other threatening to once again spill into dangerous ground she let his jumper fall down again and he touched their noses gently

"I love you, thank you for the cake" he told her now as a sign that she should get out of here before they ended up in a precarious position.  
"I don't wanna go" she now revealed kissing him passionately he gripped her waist tighter, sliding her off the counter to in front his body completely pressed against it.

"Phoebe you have no idea how bad I want spend time with you but you gotta go people will start to ask where the host is, if you stay any longer" he tried but their mouths couldn't separate long enough to get any space, she pulled on his jumper and felt herself go completely weak in his arms.

"Phoe" he started she looked at him with those big brown puppy dog eyes that made him feel so guilty every time he denied her what she wanted.

"We can't do this" he told her now doing his best to be as firm as possible after all one of them had to be responsible. In return she looked at him sadly. So he tried softly

"You need to save yourself for someone you can actually walk in public with" he told her now and began to stand straight she looked at him before kissing him again. Clearly not caring for his comment.

"Or I can give myself to someone I'm in love with" she told him he touched her face gently and kissed her forehead appreciating her honesty and realness.

"Go back to your party…your friends and family will be wondering about you and I think on your birthday at least, you should be demon free" he told her now she looked down at this fiddling with his hand.

"Besides Its not like if we did I would finish in 5 minutes, give me some credit" he tried playfully but she didn't respond instead she answered.

"I love you" she now told him he nodded in understanding.

"I know" he gave her a small hug she looked at him annoyed and sad because she wanted him right now in that moment on her birthday.

"Don't look at me like that" because he couldn't take the wrongful guilt he felt.  
"I'm a princess I can do what I want" she now told him he laughed a bit

"Would you like me to take you back" he asked her and then she clung to him  
"I was hoping you would" she now revealed he held her close as they shimmered into her room.

He could hear music and people outside and downstairs

"Amazing party I had a great time" he now said playfully she rolled her eyes and as he got ready to shimmer.

"Oh honey" she now said he stopped and looked back at her his blue eyes going over her body  
"Yes princess" he replied now  
"I admire your strength….I'll see how strong these other guys are" she now teased, Cole squinted less than amused

"If I so much as hear about another one of these losers touching you"  
"Doesn't it just make you wanna stay and make sure"

"One you know I cant do that, You really do drive nuts me sometimes"  
"I know" she kissed him he held her close

"Just one Phoebe" he now warned her she smiled

"You should go before we get caught" she now said he looked at her and then she pecked him  
"I love you baby, enjoy the cake" she told him now thoughtfully

"I will,"  
"Your forgetting something" she told him as he was about to shimmer he smiled

"I love you too now go enjoy the rest of your birthday I'll speak to you later" he now told her. He shimmered without letting her get another word in or they would be there all night, sorting out their next meeting.

Phoebe sighed as she watched Cole disappear into thin air. She really did wish he was a witch or a force of good, at least then they could spend time together openly instead of secretly like they had been doing since she was 15 years old. She smiled at the memory of them growing up and the close calls they had faced with being found out. His resistance, then her resistance to their feelings. Then finally their unison which only grew stronger every time they were together.

"I do love you Cole Turner" she said out loud and felt a little better.

As she walked back down the palace stairs, she could see her friends enjoying her celebrations. She reached back down to where the party was taking place but felt completely isolated all at the same time. If anyone ever found out that she was helplessly in love with a demon, Cole would be killed. It didn't matter that this was kind of higher powers fault anyway. What smart being decided that her generation of good and evil should attend school together and further more why were they so convinced, it would help good wipe out the future threats of evil. The whole kingdom was a mess if she was honest.

"Hey Phoebe, what you thinking about" she turned to voice to see a tall dark hair boy.

"Hey Coop, enjoying yourself" she asked politely  
"Yeah I've set up a few love connections. You know party spirit and everything" he now said wiggling his eyebrows. She smiled now if anyone thought the youngest charmed one was involved with anyone then this would probably be the guy they thought it would be.

"Hmmm I see" was all she could offer as she thought about Cole. Coop put an arm around her

"Wanna take a walk" he asked her now,

"Not right now, I have a party to host. Excuse me" she easily slipped away from him and into the crowd. The rest of the night went smoothly and for what it was worth she did enjoy her 18th birthday.


	4. Now WhatThe Future ?

**Nearly there now, what's Cole & Phoebe without a little adversity. R&R **

"Where you going" Cole turned and looked at the older man,

"Out" he replied quietly and continued to the door

"Too see her" he asked now

"Shut up old man, I'm going to see my guys" he told him now turning on his father. Benjamin looked at his only son and sighed disappointedly.

"You have the ability to love Cole" his father continued  
"And you have the ability to annoy, so if you would like to continue. Please be my guest I haven't hit anything in a while" he replied throatily to his father. He watched his son exit the house and shook his head. It didn't really bother him that his son was this violent thug that more than frequently beat him up because he couldn't deal with aspects of his morality for example, his love for this girl simply fuelled his anger further whenever he questioned him about it.

He understood that Cole blamed him for his mother death but he was too young to understand that she had wanted him to be, just like how he was now a violent assailant of the source or soon to be anyway. He hated yet his morality kept him weak and unable to fend off against the power of his only son. His love for him though would never diminish and he could only hope that one day he realised this and changed his ways before it was too late. Ben sighed he cursed the day he met his mother but he wasn't regretful, he had loved her and well he still believed she had loved him whether her intention was to produce a significantly powerful child or not. He frowned the princess was his only hope at saving his son.

"Where you going" Leah shimmered next to Cole, he looked at the pretty attractive girl with green eyes.  
"None of your business" he now shot, she seemed to expect this and linked his arm against his will  
"What are you doing" he asked her annoyed.

"Belthazor, you're too secretive the others wonder what your hiding" she now announced.

"I'm not hiding anything am I not allowed to do my own things" she flicked her hair.

"Nope I don't even see where you find the time" she admitted. Then she stopped and gave him the once over.  
"However" she licked her lips seductively.

"If you have time now, and I have time now I think" she edged in closer to him, he sighed annoyed at her advances, thinking of Phoebe and how she already loathed Leah as another girl in his life not to mention demon.

"How many times will I tell you I'm not interested anymore, don't you and Thornak"

"Oh please, he's like so annoying you knows he almost got himself killed trying to kill a witch the other day. I wasn't impressed"

"Typical", he muttered.

"This is why I like you, you're smart and collected maybe it's the mortal in you" she now explained while thinking about it for a moment.

"Leah I gotta go, I'll catch up with you another time." He now told her she sighed in annoyance she pulled him with her with her demonic strength.  
"Guess I'll sex you later" she now said licking his cheek sexily.

He grunted as she shimmered away. He looked around and now shimmered.

"Watch out" Phoebe said loudly, he looked down to see her laid back on a beach chair with huge sunglasses on.

"What are you doing" he said in amusement

"Will you ask me this every year Cole, really you should know that I am sunbathing" she now said un interested in his reply. He didn't though and just sat down  
"Why haven't you been at school" she asked after he got comfortable on the extra chair she set up for him.  
"I thought I told you I won't be attending anymore. It's not the safest place for us"  
"You act as if witches are purposely killing demons in school. The demons are provoking the attacks"  
"We both know the only reason they decided to fuse us together in the first place, is so that we could wipe each other out. Save them the trouble of great worldly threats" he now explained smartly

"I know but"

"No buts Phoebe, I can't come back unless I want to kill someone there." He now told her.

"You can kill me , but not really kill me. then I'll just be like you and move in the darkness" Cole laughed at her

"Um No, your not really an agent of darkness. Leah wouldn't like the competition" he now said

"I hate that demon. Best shot I get I'm taking it" Phoebe now told him seriously

"We'll have to avenge her if you do that" he now said smartly  
"Whatever, I hate her. One slips Cole" she now warned  
"Could say the same about Cupid" Cole now said, she sat up in her chair and looked at him

"Don't" she now said seriously, she didn't really like the direction of this conversation.  
"Don't you either" he now said in return

"I don't have any feelings for him, what's your excuse" she now said matter of fact. There's no reason for him to protect any other girls apart from her.  
"I don't have feelings for her naturally were demons. Its just lust"  
"That makes me feel better" she replied dryly  
"Lets change the subject, your getting upset" He now suggested

"I am not getting upset. She just bugs me she was your first. Anyway I don't want to spend our time talking about her."

"I want to talk about Coop" Cole now announced

"Why" she questioned suspiciously.

"Are your parents going to make you marry him" Cole now asked her seriously she didn't actually know she thought about it.  
"No, I don't know it doesn't matter. Its not like I'm going to" She now said honestly.  
"Not like you have a choice" he now replied honestly

"I do have a choice, I'll just say he's a jerk or something" she reasoned.  
"He's cupid" Cole spelt out for her

"I'll tell them about us" she now announced

"No you wouldn't" he now said in a more a factual tone than she liked.  
"Do you think I plan on keeping you a secret my whole life" she asked seriously she took off her sunglasses and sat up to look at him. Cole however didn't respond. He continued to look up into the sky.

"We've never talked about it before" he now answered after some moments  
"Well I'm not going to get married and keep you as a backdoor lover" she now told him firmly, suddenly thinking about what the future held for the two of them. He was right they couldn't exactly go on like this.  
"Well I'm hardly your lover. Just a guy you kiss frequently" he now replied smartly, she rolled her e yes

"You know what I mean" she now tried to defend, he smirked at his girlfriend.  
Phoebe lay back down on her beach chair and crossed her arms across her chest. He cast an eye down her semi exposed body. Finding it fascinating that he'd seen her body change and become more woman like. Time didn't feel like it had gone that quickly one minute they were talking about maths homework and battling the feelings they had for each other, next minute they were talking about marriage and going public with their forbidden relationship.

"How can you tell its been three years" he asked her now, wondering how she perceived their relationship. She didn't look at him but he heard her blow out some air.  
"I don't know, I guess I just account to getting more frustrated with us being a secret. Increased jealously rate, you've got more muscles, all this talk about marriage. Did I mention you've got more muscles" she now said with a smile at the end. He laughed a little

"I get it" he now told her

"You" she asked in return  
"You bodies sexier, your more beautiful, extreme dislike of cupid and his persistence to win you over, cupid and his"  
"Kk baby I get it" she now told him sweetly. Then she huffed again in thought, he looked over at her.  
"So what about Coop, he's cupid which means he should be able to feel that I don't love him. But um, he might just have to take me to prom" she now said the last part very quickly

"What was that" he now asked sitting up to look at her more seriously,

"Unless you want to take me" she now said sweetly, he frowned a little

"You know" he started but was cut off  
"You could, I mean your telling there's not one spell in dark magic that can mask your identity for one night" she asked him now, he shook his head

"No its not really a priority of evil" he now told her.  
"Well he's going to take me" she more told him than asked him.  
"Oh so you've already accepted his proposal" Cole now asked annoyed  
"Well kind of, he just kind of assumes were going and I don't see why not. You don't want to go with me" she now said, he rolled his eyes

"Yeah sure"  
"Oh don't be upset, you know it means nothing" she now said brushing off his pre sulking state.  
"Then why do you have to go with him" he challenged  
"Well I can't go by myself. I'm like the only person who can't go by themselves. I'm not a social outcast" she now explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Does it have to be him, cant you go with your dad or something. You're a princess you shouldn't even be allowed to date just anyone" he irrationally reasoned, Phoebe now got off her beach chair and sat on Cole's, bending down and kissing him,  
"You have nothing to worry about with him, I'll go I'll dance I'll have a good time, he'll take me home" she listed all the events that would occur that night.  
"Propose" Cole now said, she laughed

"Look you, I am not my sisters, they did all that marrying their child hood sweethearts as soon as they finished school but me its not really my style"  
"Unless you want to ask me to marry you" she asked him now, now Cole almost choked on his own breath.

"Ummmm" he was slightly panicking in response, she smiled though and before he knew it she pushed him off the chair and onto the sand.  
"Hmm don't know my own strength" Phoebe now said as she climbed on top of Cole kissing him. He grunted and tried to resist her kisses but it was only a matter of time before he gave into her.

"Who's Phoebe with on the beach" Prue now asked looking outside one of the windows that showed the large beach, she could see two figures in the distance, knowing that one was her sisters but not being able to indentify the other.

"Didn't know she was with anyone, I am seriously starting to worry about her obsession with that place" Piper now called back from the kitchen.  
"Yeah me too and I'm more interested in this person she's with. Do you think she's seeing someone" Prue now asked as she focused more on her sister and whoever it was. She was tempted to astral project a little closer just to see if it was a boy or not but she was pretty sure it was. If it was a girl then they would have come to the palace first before going out to see their sister not bypass it all together.

"Beats me, when I did think she was seeing someone, it ended and she didn't want to talk about it. Now I don't know maybe it's that training cupid her friends tease her about" Piper now said

"Who was she seeing before" Prue questioned.  
"I don't know, I think it was someone from the school but she was very secretive about it, I overheard her talking to someone about it once." Prue however was intrigued

"I wonder what lil sis is up to"  
"And with who more importantly. He better not be older" Piper now said warningly

"Definitely, I'll ask her" Prue said.

Cole was running his hand through his hair which was full of sand, Phoebe looked happy with herself. As she began packing up her beach chairs.

" Thanks a lot" he mumbled, he was still feeling crap about that goody too shoes taking her to prom, but there was actually nothing he could do but hope she didn't change her mind. He squinted a little at the sand before standing up. Patting his clothes to get any extra sand sticking to them off, he sighed and went over to help Phoebe pack away the chair that was looking stuck.  
"Here let me do it" he now said as he took the chair and folded it.

"You gonna carry these both back" he now asked her

"I did bring them here myself" she now said with conviction he raised a brow  
"Ok maybe I asked the gardener" she now told him, he now nodded.

"Am I going to see you again this week" she asked him now, her brown eyes looking hopeful

"I'll try" was all he could offer, she sighed a little disappointed but gave him a small kiss

"Are you" he cut her off

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer too" he now told her, she frowned a little at him  
"Don't do that, I just want to know your going to be safe"  
"I'm always safe, have fun at prom, I'll drop the chairs at the front" he said before shimmering,

"Lov" she rolled her eyes she hated when he did that. Stupid cool demon she thought as she walked back up towards the house.

When she entered she was shocked to see Prue holding the beach chairs and she feared for Cole.  
"How'd these get here before you" she asked her now suspiciously.  
"The gardener"  
"Has gone home, your not using your powers for personal gain are you" she now said closing in on her. She shook her head vigorously

"No of course not, what are you doing by the front anyway. I believe we have a butler for all of that"  
"Why are you coming in through the front and not the back" Prue asked in return

"Are you training to be the police" she now tried to tease a little so she wouldn't keep asking her questions but Prue kept a close eye on her.  
"What" she asked as her older sister followed her through the house

"Who is he" Phoebe paled had she seen Cole on the beach with her.  
"Well" she pressed her eyes narrowed and there was no where for her to lie.

"Someone from school, just a friend"  
"Your very friendly with your friend" Prue now analysed

"Were you watching me, omg you didn't come on the beach and watch me" she was panicking on the inside and her sister looked at her confused

"You must like him if your acting like this" Prue now said and she seemed more suspicious

"Its none of your business" she now snapped feeling herself go red from panic and embarrassment.  
"I'm your big sister and if your just dating some waster then I need to know. Phoebe your"

"A charmed one I know a princess I know flipping hell I KNOW" she now said very annoyed. Cole was not a waster he was just not acceptable. Well not yet she thought.  
"Just leave me alone you're the last person I would talk to about relationships. I mean didn't I give you advice that led to you and your husband being together" Phoebe now said, Prue rolled her eyes

"Get over yourself Phoebe; don't know what guy would want to date you anyway. You're an annoying brat" she glared at her sister,  
"Fuck off" she now said stalking up to her bedroom. She closed the door loudly.

Prue really irritated her, just because she didn't get what she wanted from her she decided to insult her. She kicked her shoes off and began changing into something more comfortable than her sunbathing gear. It was times like these she did secretly wish she had a normal boyfriend she could just call and rant to, but with Cole she was always scared of calling him at the wrong time that could land him in trouble. That was the last thing she wanted or needed, she thought about their conversation earlier about the future of their relationship. She wished she wasn't so scared of what everyone was going to think. She didn't know if they would even try to understand, she was a witch and he was a demon working for the source. Maybe Piper would get it, she was married to a white lighter and that was a forbidden relationship. Then again Leo was a good guy, to them Cole wouldn't be.

"She's hiding something Piper" Prue now told her sister

"Like what"  
"I don't know but I feel really suspicious about this guy. You should have seen her face when she thought I had been on the beach watching her. She look scared" Prue now said

"Maybe it's her teacher" Piper now said laughing at her own joke, Prue rolled her eyes

"Piper come on be serious"  
"What why else would she be scared about you finding out who her new boyfriend was" Piper asked now

"Its not a teacher, just keep an eye on her ok" Prue now said to Piper who nodded in understanding.  
"Well it's the holidays now so she's bound to slip up sooner or later or need boy advice" Piper now suggested

"True" Prue said, then the door opened and Phoebe stood there, she looked at her sisters

"I need to ask you guys a question" she now said very seriously that both sisters were taken back by their younger sister's attitude. Phoebe came in and sat on the chair by the dining table.  
"What's up pheebs" Piper asked,

"Well ok Prue you were right there is a guy, but I'm scared of how you guys will react when you know what he is, I mean who he is" she corrected.

"Why is he older" Prue now asked, the youngest witch shook her head

"No, nothing like that he's just not I don't know conventional" Phoebe now replied and looked at the two of them

"So whats so bad about that" Prue now asked her

"Nothing just you guys would tell me to follow my heart right" she now asked looking at them for an answer. Piper looked at Prue and they were both slightly confused

"Are you in love" Piper now asked her, Phoebe smiled a little now

"Yeah I am" she now said more quietly

"Are you sure" Prue now asked her in disbelief

"I mean your only 18" she now continued

"Yeah and how old were you when you decided to marry Andy" Phoebe shot back offended

"Ok ok, I didn't mean it like that I just meant that your not like me or Piper, you've always like to have more fun than us. So to speak" she finished. Phoebe seemed to roll her eyes at this and look at the table fiddling with her fingers

"Well I've stopped having fun with him and now well I'm love in with him"  
"I still don't understand all the secrecy"  
"Is it Cupid" Piper now asked

"No, I really don't like Cupid despite what you hear" she now told them, squashing any rumours or thoughts about him  
"Oh, well"  
"He's just a bit of a trouble maker that's all"

"Figures, he's not like some convicted witch who tried to turn evil"  
"Maybe a demon" Prue now said laughing and there was a deadly silence.

"Pheebs" Piper now pressed when she didn't answer.

"Of course not. I just don't think you guys are going to like him. So I would appreciate if you didn't spy on me" she now said quickly and sounded annoyed and Piper couldn't understand why  
"Were not going to spy on you, we just want to know that your safe"  
"I am safe, I'm always safe with him."  
"Whoa hold on, Phoebe are you" Prue questioned  
"No I am not having sex" she now said as she started to get up  
"Honestly I swear on grams life I'm not" she now said and put her sisters minds at rest.  
"Ok, well you know were here if you want to talk" Prue now offered

"Yeah and Pheebs for what its worth with this guy, if you guys feel the same way about each other then you should follow your heart. Don't worry about what were going to think, its only about you and him no one else" Prue added and smiled

"Ok thanks guys" she now said giving her sisters a hug

"Yeah I mean if he's a real bad ass, he'll probably enjoy our disapproval" Phoebe seemed to smile knowingly

"Yeah but I promise that when I am ready you'll meet him" she now announced

"Ok I guess we'll just have to hope he's treating you right" Piper now said to her

"Yeah, you may be 18 now, but your still our little sister" Prue added  
"I know I'm going back up to my room" she now told them before walking out of the dining area.

Prue and Piper looked at each other very confused

"Can she really be in love with this mystery guy"  
"I want to find out who he is" Prue now told her strongly

"Yeah but we said"  
"Yeah she doesn't have to know we know besides this is Phoebe since when has she ever known what was good for her" Prue now said to Piper

"Yeah but were invading her privacy she's 18 technically she can do what she wants with who she wants"  
"Oh Piper you and your I'm in a forbidden relationship screw the world attitude" Prue teased, Piper gaped

"I am not like that"  
"Ok so help me because you know you want to know who it is as well"

"I mean she sounded so serious and resolute about him"  
"Exactly which is even more reason for us to find out, I mean he could be our new brother in law"

"True"

The two sisters deliberated a little bit more before agreeing to try and find out whom, Phoebe's boyfriend was.

Cole wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked at Thornak panting flat on his back across the cave, he smirked at his brother

"Your getting better" he now offered,

"Shut up Belthazor, I'm just as good you just caught me off guard"  
"Yeah well better me than a witch" he now replied, Thornak grumbled a little

"& you would know about that would you" he now asked him, Cole was alarmed but kept his cool because he wasn't sure what the demon was getting at

"What's that supposed to mean"  
"Just I cant get over the way you shimmered with that charmed one and then didn't kill her" Thornak now announced, Cole let out an annoyed sigh

"That was years ago and I told you she used a spell to suspend me" he now said Thornak didn't reply and that annoyed him even more. They sat their basking in their sweat and training.  
"I'm going after them" he now announced, Cole again kept composed as the demon sat up now to look at him  
"I'm going to kill them"  
"That's suicide and you know it, were not prepared"  
"Belthazor sometimes your just too calculated. They don't know that. If I can just find a way to penetrate the barrier that is up against that damn palace" Thornak now said frustrated.

"We wait for Raynors instruction"  
"No, I want them dead I want to prove to Raynor and the Source that were not just some low level demons who chase chickens. Were serious demons Belthazor, don't you want that, to prove to them how strong we are. If we take out the charmed ones we'll be infamous for all of time."  
"Belthazor"  
"I know" Cole replied now trying to sound convincing but thinking about Phoebe and her sisters.

"So let's do it, let's kill them or die trying" he announced holding his hand out to hm. Cole stared at his hand and lifted his too grab it, desperately thinking of a way how he could prevent this from happening.

"Pheebs, were going into to town to get a few things, do you want anything" Piper asked her now.

"No thanks,"  
"Are you not going out today" Piper asked her younger sister; Phoebe looked at the time, knowing better than her sisters.

"I might go out and sit on the beach a bit later it looks like a nice day" she now told her truthfully. She smiled at her with amusement.

"You spend too much time on that beach alone, I know you're a princess and its your beach but I'm sure your friends want to see you" she now informed her, she shrugged disinterestedly  
"Piper I see them all the time, today I just want some time to myself" she now told her sweetly.  
"Your only 18 you can't have the worlds problems already can you" she asked laughing, Phoebe simply smiled

"No I would just like to not be a princess for a little while and my friends will remind of just that, if I go to hang out." She looked at her phone as it buzzed

"I will catch up with you guys later" she now said excitedly, Piper looked at her oddly

"Ok then, have fun with your thoughts" Piper now said as Phoebe grabbed her handbag and rushed past her.  
"The beach isn't going anywhere", Prue now said as Phoebe went past her. Phoebe shook her head as she exited the palace. Well she knew that. As she picked up the pace to the beach, she felt so much better, than she had in few weeks.

Phoebe reached the white sand that was her own personal kingdom; she smiled as she walked along. Now she slowed her pace just a little, she didn't want to appear over eager. She stopped for a moment and checked her outfit and was satisfied and now continued on her way. She saw Cole's back first and her smile widened. Now he was looking around, looking for her and when he spotted her he smiled too equally as happy to see her.

"Your back" she now announced the obvious; he nodded and opened his arms as she was now close enough to hug him which she did.  
"Guess you expected me not to be huh" he now questioned as they separated slightly.

"Well, you know" she responded playfully he smiled before dipping his head to kiss her, she pulled him closer having missed the feeling she got when they kissed.

"I missed you" she now revealed to him, he now grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you would have been too busy with all those other guys" she raised a brow at his comment and he kissed her cheek as he stepped away from her.

"What other guys, I thought I told you" she started as he motioned to the blanket he had laid out for them.

"You've come back thoughtful" she now announced, he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, I'm just being a gentlemen" he now told her smoothly  
"You're a demon, I wasn't aware you knew that term" he laughed at her and nudged her slightly.

"Now I'm a demon" he now asked raising his eyebrows as they sat down, he sat close to her hand she linked their hands together.

"What happened" she asked him now more seriously, she felt his hand tense a little.

"Nothing like I said it was just training" he explained nothing.  
"3 weeks Cole so your training to kill me and my sisters" she now enquired carefully. He let out a small breath and looked at her.

"Phoebe you already know I am not going to kill you" she knew this but it still didn't mean he couldn't train for it.  
"My sisters" she now asked because he had left them out.

"Or your sisters" he finished for her.

"How's school" he now changed the subject she sighed a little disappointed.

"Do I ever have a good thing to say about that place"  
"True, but you're the princess people care what you think" he now reminded her of heritage and why she was here on the beach in a secret meeting with someone she shouldn't be with.  
"Do you care" she asked him now knowing the answer he gave her a look

"I care about you, you know that…so I guess I care about all the crazy stuff u care about too" he said his last part light heartedly.  
"I know, I just like hearing it" she now told him with a triumphant small smile. She noted he was in a good mood today and was sharing things with her easily. It wasn't that he didn't but it normally took a bit of force before she got it out of him.

They sat for a moment watching the wave's crash against the soft sands.

"one of my brothers is out for blood, your blood more specifically" he now said she looked at him

"What why, ok that's a stupid question"  
"He wants us to prove ourselves"  
"Us, he wants you to help him"  
"Yeah" he now said looking out at the sea  
"So, you have to stop him"  
"I can't without revealing why. I'll be called a traitor if I kill my own brother"  
"I thought that's what demons do you kill each other, to get ahead"

"It is but I don't think like that anymore" he now told her  
"I know but Cole you can't even begin to stage coming after us, my sisters will"  
"I know they will try to kill me but Phoebe we both knew this was coming" he now said with complete seriousness. She looked at him now a little taken back

"We both knew what, that you were going to kill me" she now asked for clarification he let out an annoyed sigh

"Yeah" he replied now and she knew he was now just trying to anger her  
"Well then I think its time" she now said  
"Time for what" he asked confused

"Time to tell everyone"

His silence didn't sit well with her, so she waited and when it felt like he had not spoken for ages she was close to going crazy  
"He's planning to attack you on your way to school, kidnap you and make you bring him the book of shadows, so just don't go school make up an excuse" he now completely missed her statement from before

"Your messing with me right now"  
"I'm serious"  
"Your clearly not, Cole do you love me"  
"Yes"  
"Act like it" she now said, she got up and walked away from him.

Cole shook his head in annoyance and looked at Phoebe walking away.  
"What the hell did I do" he now shouted out at her, he shimmered to go in front of her.

Prue and Piper gasped in shock and fear when they saw what the young man did.

"What the hell" Piper now said in shock as the watched Phoebe and now what they knew was a demon interact

"Hell is exactly what it is" Prue responded seriously.

"Come on" Prue now said yanking Pipers arm  
"He's about to attack her" Prue said quickly as they ran towards unknowing couple.

"I said lets tell people and you said I should miss school could you be any more of a jerk right now" she asked him angry,  
"You say it a lot, it doesn't really make a difference" he now explained to her

"You don't say it enough" she now told him in defence.

"I don't need to because I know when I need to, I will"

"And your saying I wont" she asked him now they were both looking suspicious of the other now

"I'm saying I don't know what you will do if your faced with that revaltion" he now admitted and it hurt. Her eyes opened wide and she looked away from him  
"You didn't even try and you managed to be more of a jerk" she now told him, he threw his head back a little

"I'm just telling you the truth" he replied quietly  
"You don't trust me" she accused loudly  
"I trust you" he replied annoyed  
"You don't trust that I want to be with you indefinitely" she bit out angrily her voice raising a little  
"I don't trust you can stick up for that indefinitely" he now told her he too getting angry with her attitude.

"Then why are you with me" she asked him now,

"I love you"  
"Not that much" she now threw to hurt him, he didn't say anything

"You know that I love you and I would do almost anything for you and the last thing I would do is cower away from saying just that, to anyone when asked" he now said

"So now I'm a coward, I would do that too Cole because were in this together its not just you who's doing something wrong here" she told him with frustration

"I'm just the only one who's going to get killed for it" he now said seriously as if he believed that

"Then why are you with me, because I guess you would rather not be. Sounds like it anyway"  
"I never said that" he now said loudly

"Sounds like it, in fact why should I even care it sucks having you as a boyfriend anyway. I should just make my life easier and get with Coop. its not like I can wrong with him" Cole eyes flared with anger and he went to grab her when she saw his whole body lift off the ground and go straight past her.

She looked in complete shock as he was thrown across the beach and her heart sunk when she saw Prue and Piper standing their slightly breathless with a triumphant look on their face.  
"Phoebe what the hell is going on, get away from him" Piper yelled at her, she looked back at Cole who was eating sand. Face first, his head had hit a nearby rock.

Piper was slowly advancing on Cole with her hands held up ready to blow him up.

Then in that moment piper directed her power and Cole narrowly missed it groaning as he rolled in the sand to avoid being blown up.

"Piper freeze him, he must work for the source" Prue suddenly announced and Piper did.

"LEO" Prue called loudly.

"Phoebe what is going on" Prue asked her carefully. She looked at frozen Cole.

Everything was about to crumble, everything.


	5. This Is Us

**:'( This is the final chapter in this story, I hope there was enough of it that your not disappointed with its end but it does carry on into 'Unthinkable' so just click over to that story for the final chapters containing their teen years. Thanks for reading & review let me know if you like it and if you would like to see more teen Phole and I will be posting another new chapter for 'Unthinkable' in the next few days just soak this in a little first lol. **

**P.S to all my readers hope this makes up for my delayed updates. I appreciate you all x x x **

This couldn't be happening she thought why she had just frozen at the most important time in their lives. He had been right, he had been so right and she felt so sick.

"_What's your plan" Prue now asked, they had, had Leo orb Cole to the house so that they could question him through out it all she was faking ignorance from shock and fear. Cole who was slowly coming back to consciousness almost looked amused. Almost. She didn't know what to do she couldn't get him out of this without telling them and then if she told them, then what. Would they kill him anyway?  
"My plan was to keep your sister safe" her eyes almost popped out of her head. He was doing it, he was telling them. She looked at him and they couldn't find out like this _

"_I find that hard to believe demon" Piper now commented from the other side of the room. Cole looked at the rope around his feet and looked either side of the chair.  
"So what's your plan" Cole now asked in return _

"_Shut up, were asking the questions. Keep her safe from what" Prue now asked _

"_Getting killed. Look this is all really tedious. Are you going to tell them or should I" Cole asked her now directly.  
"Tell us what" Leo questioned seriously _

"_Phoebe what is he talking about" Piper now asked, all eyes were on her and she couldn't speak, no words would register in her mind.  
"Why would a demon want to be stop you from being killed" Prue asked her more importantly _

"_Cos I'm kind of in love with her" he replied seriously all eyes fell back on him. She wanted to vomit, this wasn't happening _

"_WHAT, you're sick is that supposed to be joke" _

"_No unfortunately not" Cole replied quietly.  
"Phoebe" Piper now called, bringing her back to reality  
"Vanquish him" Leo suddenly said  
"Vanquish him" he now said again. Both sisters were waiting for their little sister's cue because even though they wanted to ignore the statement that this young demon had just made they couldn't, because she wasn't.  
She looked at Cole and she could see him becoming angry,_

"_Don't please" before he morphed into belthazor, breaking the rope and standing up. He growled some before changing back with an energy ball in his hand.  
"I told you"  
"Shut up" she said; now she could talk she thought.  
"Tell them" he challenged her now. She looked at her sisters and wanted to say it but she couldn't she was afraid for him, afraid for them.  
"Fine, at least I know now" he spoke seriously and as Prue went to attack him he shimmered out. _

The grilling of her lifetime, why were you alone with a demon. Why did he say those things, what the hell was going on? She crumbled; she crumbled after he couldn't see her. After he couldn't see her confess to her sisters everything that had happened with them. She cursed herself. Her sisters sat in complete shock that this was the guy she was in love with. She didn't know if they were disgusted or disappointed that she could be so stupid but one thing was very clear. They wanted to rectify it by vanquishing him as they were under the assumption he must have put her under some demonic spell and was grooming her for evil or something. She had protested but they had ignored it and told her she was crazy and that whatever she felt wasn't real. Tears were running freely down her face as she hugged her Cole pillow. Then she got up she had to fix this.

"Cole" she called, why wasn't he responding to her, he had said they were connected and he could hear when she called him not that he was always able to answer it but he knew it.  
"Stop ignoring me we need to talk, this is serious" she strained desperately.

Phoebe felt completely empty as she realised he wasn't coming and that she had hurt him. She felt lost and didn't know what to do, she didn't know what her sisters were planning and there was no way to warn him. She flopped back on her bed and begun writing a spell.

"Friday is when they have that stupid dance right" Thornak now asked him, he was still seething from Phoebe's abysmal effort earlier. He shook his head if he had accused her of such a thing earlier, surely that would mean she wouldn't do it. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He didn't know what to do and he could hear her in his heart and it hurt.  
"Oi" Thornak now said again and swatted him,  
"Yeah it is" he replied then Leah shimmered in.  
"Hello boys"  
"Where have you been" Thornak now asked about the demonesses disappearance over the last few months  
"Well lets just say I was having fun with witches overseas" she now answered silkily, she looked at him and licked her lips  
"Belthazor I wish to speak with you" she now said and Cole didn't like the smirk she wore as if she knew something she shouldn't. Thornak however was too busy brooding with jealously to notice.

"Nazit and Shemeraz are back now, go play with them for a minute" she now directed towards their fellow brother. He wasn't impressed by her dismissal.  
"Don't tell me what to do, you pathetic female" Thornak now said advancing on her, his hand rising to conjure an attack.

"I don't have time for this, I need to speak with Cole" she now said, both he and Thornak looked at her shocked when she called his human name.

"Isn't that what she calls you" she now announced, she shimmered away and he was compelled to follow not before knocking his friend out to prevent him following them.

"So your involved with a witch, can't say I get it she's a useless one at that. But charmed which is interesting enough for me" Leah revealed

"You've been spying on"  
"Orders from Raynor" Cole was shocked, he had been positive he was being discreet about his relationship with Phoebe but it looked like he had been wrong.

He didn't really know what to say at this moment, he could be a hypocrite and go back on everything he had said.

"Now what exactly is your plan" Leah now asked, and Cole was confused was she aware that Cole was actually really involved with Phoebe or did she think it was a plot. He figured with the way he felt right now it could easily be a plot.

"To kill them" he said slowly not quite sure of what she was asking, she seemed to look at him as if she knew better but said nothing. He felt uneasy under her stare.  
"Your selfish Belthazor, you want all the glory to yourself. I mean what if Thornak found out you were trying to upstage him with this master plan" she asked in mock thoughtfulness  
"So what, my allegiance is to the source not him" he still spoke slowly just in case he was being set up, she eyed him and accepted this

"Well Raynor is impressed with your efforts. But this farce has been going on for a while. When do you actually plan to attack" she asked him while circling him. He felt under so much pressure he didn't know if she was playing him or being serious.  
"Now, I have all I need I'm ready" he replied again. He thought about Phoebe and the way she didn't defend their relationship in front of her sisters and decided he would use that anger to fuel this mission.

"Well, I look forward to this" she admitted before shimmering out.

Phoebe couldn't believe that Cole would not even talk to her, he had not tried or even attempted to. Normally if they fell out he would turn up and they would at least argue face to face but now, she shook he head and continued to comb her hair. How were they supposed to work this out, she feared he may of gone back to his old ways. He looked so angry and betrayed when she didn't say anything, when she couldn't say anything until it was too late.

It was the night of the prom and she was practically ready to go with Coop as her date but she couldn't imagine even having a good time when she didn't know what Cole was doing or up to. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked nice she wondered what Cole would say if he saw her now. She hoped he'd still say she's beautiful.  
"I know your angry but for the millionth time you can't just cut me off like this. It's not fair" she called out again  
"Pheebs who you talking to" Prue now asked as she walked into Phoebe room.  
"No one"  
"Phoebe look I know this whole thing with Cole, is hard on you but you have to understand he doesn't love you"  
"You know nothing about him or me or what we have."  
"Are hearing yourself your talking about a demon, a self confessed killer. Minions of the source, the guy were trying to kill" Prue now said feeling sorry for her younger sister

"I know and your not hearing me when I say that Cole is not evil, he's helped me plenty of times with all those 'light bulbs' I got that helped us kill demons. He's good Prue I wouldn't be like this if he wasn't" she protested  
"Look you need to get over it, whatever he told you or promised forget it all. Cos were going to kill his brotherhood which means he's going to die too. Are you going to pick him over us, your family."  
"Anyway Coops downstairs, just thought I'd let you know" Prue now said, Phoebe had turned back to stare in the mirror and she hated her sister. She couldn't choose between Cole and her sisters they were both equally as important to her.

"How can you be so sure" Raynor asked suspiciously of the young demon. Cole could be sure because Phoebe had showed him.

"I have tried it, it was a success" Thornak scoffed loudly in the corner

"I don't believe it, he says it that easy to get into the charmed's lair"  
"My human half leaves a lot to be undetected. Their protection spells don't apply to innocents"  
"Half innocent" Thornak now said but Raynor silenced him

"Go but if you fail, that will be your death" Raynor now told him, he nodded in understanding

"Coming" He asked Thornak,

"I am" Leah chimed in.

"Meet me at midnight" he now told Leah and Thornak,  
"We'll attack then, they should be dormant and we'll have an advantage"

"You're so confident you can infiltrate" Thornak challenged  
"Come along and see for yourself" he now told him with a smirk. He got ready to shimmer because he needed to sort some last minute things out  
"Where you going"  
"To make sure this will work." He replied before disappearing.

"I can't be that bad can I" Coop now asked her, as she once again stared off into space as he spoke to her.  
"No I'm really sorry there's just a lot going on at the moment"

"Hmm I can feel it a little, conflicted. You like me but you don't like me" Phoebe looked at Coop in disbelief; he was still a rookie cupid so she let him off.  
"I'm right, well I have a surprise for you" he now said with a cute smile and joy in his eyes.  
"Like what" she asked him now curiously.  
"Just come on," Coop now said pulling her up from their table. She looked at the large ballroom filled with students enjoying themselves. Some asked where she was going as Coop took her through the crowd, she half thought he was about to take her on stage and propose to her. That would be traumatic she thought to herself absolutely traumatic. She stopped panicking and thinking about that possibility when the reached outside. He turned again with a bright smile

"Now princess, your surprise he said"

Cole grounded an item into the sand; this would at least protect Phoebe for the duration of his attack he thought. He just had to get her out here first; he wouldn't lie and say he wanted to hurt her that's why he had to make sure she was safe before he went at the house. As he grounded another dark stone into sand he had begun to regret his decision to attack the charmed ones. Maybe she wouldn't even talk to him now; he had left it so long he thought. He shook thoughts away this had to happen this way otherwise like Raynor said the charmed ones will vanquish him in his attempt. Luckily he had Leah and Thornak there who may appear as if they were helping but he knew that Leah was out for her own satisfaction and Thornak just wanted to see him fail so he could take the shine.

Phoebe gasped in shock as she was brought to her beach. Coop looked pleased with himself but he had no idea what he was doing.

"Coop I don't want to be here" she told him firmly as they walked further on to it.  
"Oh come on, your sisters told me this is your favourite place to be. It's special to you and well without sounding to cupid like. I want to be special to you" she could have awed at his comment in another universe, but she wasn't in one.  
"Coop look you're really sweet and I see why people want this to happen for us. But" she was cut off when he kissed her and for a moment she kissed him back. It was normal it was acceptable and no one would try to kill him for dong so, in fact they would welcome him with open arms and her life would be easy again.

It was wrong her heart was for Cole and Cole alone. She was sure if he was feeling her emotions because he drove the kiss harder against her lips, pulling her body close. He pulled away breathless

"Wow" he now said and under the night light she could see the affection he held for her in his eye.  
"Coop"

"Don't say anything I can feel everything that your feeling" but it was accurate she thought, she was feeling things for Cole. Coops eyes opened wide and he let out a scream

"OMG COOP" she shouted as he fell forward on her, she struggled to keep him up and was forced to drop him. Looking behind her she stood in shock

"Long times no see" Cole said nastily, jealousy brooding from every angle of his face. She thought Coop proposing to her in front of the school was going to be traumatic; she definitely had another thing coming. She cursed her premonitions for not warning her about this event.  
"Cole what are you doing here" she asked now, as she tried to play off what was happening, maybe he had only just shimmered onto the beach and thus didn't see her kiss another boy.

"I'm about to kill your family" he now stated through gritted teeth, his eyes left her face to glance at Coop fallen body.  
"I should probably finish him off" he now mused out loud

"Stop being like this. Nothing going on and I've been trying to"  
"Save it. I'm not interested, look I'm here as your enemy" he now told her

"You really think you can fool me of all people with that. Please Cole I know full well you're here to talk to me so stop pretending" she said angrily

"I never planned on talking to you, maybe just" he advanced on her and grabbed her arm, and they kissed fiercely. This was nothing compared to Coops kiss, she always lost her willpower when with Cole. He seemed to look at her more darkly when they separated

"You need to stay here with your boyfriend" he now told her

"He's not my boyfriend" she told him firmly

"Whatever, you need stay here" he now said firmly

"Why, what are you going to do" she now said fearful for his actions and remembering his earlier comment.

"That doesn't concern you. They know they've been following me." he now informed her, she was shocked she looked at him and then she thought this was a good thing he was still alive

"Cole this is a good thing" he didn't say anything she sighed at his stubbornness.

"Baby I love you more than anything, and I know you know that but excuse me for completely freaking out when my sisters caught us. I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want to do anything" she now tried to explain and hoped he would see it from her point of view.  
"It doesn't really matter anymore, you've moved on. Clearly" he now said not looking at her

Coop was confused as he started to come back to consciousness who and what she talking about. Last thing he knew he was standing ready to confess his love for her and now he hears her saying it to someone else, a demon in fact. He was shocked all those feelings he had felt in her, he had been sure they were for him but he was wrong. He used his hands to steady himself on the ground. She was in love with a demon, that didn't make any sense; this must have been an evil trick. He looked at the seemingly human boy standing in front of her.  
"Get away from her demon" he now yelled as he charged at the other boy, ready to battle. The tall blue eyed boy didn't look impressed as he was taken back onto to the sand. He was quickly overturned and punched in the face. He felt the connection bring pain to his whole face. Phoebe screamed  
"Cole stop it, COLE" she called, he had a name he thought and he tussled harder.  
"Leave him alone" Phoebe now said trying to pull Cole off of him. Damn he thought he was trying to be heroic but he was no match for a demon. As he made an energy ball in his hand he was frightened he could kill him now he thought.

"Cole please" she now pleaded. The demon seemed to listen for a moment.

"I'm pretty sick of you cupid" he now announced and he was shocked he knew who he was. Next thing he felt was his body dissolve.

Phoebe grabbed Cole as he shimmered. He shook her off at their destination which was the bridge. She had fallen on the floor.

"Goodbye" Cole now said happily as he chucked Coop off the edge. She couldn't believe it she scrambled to her feet as she watched Coops body fall beneath them. She began to frantically call Leo. Cole seemed happy with himself

"How could you" she spat angrily

"How could you" he asked just angry  
"You care about him and I can no longer care about you. I'll leave you now I have things to take care of" he told her before shimmering. She felt helpless as she watched Coops body fall at an alarming rate.

Now" Cole now told them as they began their onslaught on the house.

When they reached the inside of the palace, both demons were shocked at how right Cole had been. He grinned confidently

"Come on, torch the place" he instructed before a flurry of energy balls began flying in all directions. It caught fire quickly and they moved through the house, what really caught Cole out and in a bind was when he witnessed Thornak kill one of the servants who were desperately trying to find a way to alert the rest of the family. He stood and watched as his throat was cut and thrown to the side to burn with the rest of the flames. He looked over seeing Leah doing a similar deed to another servant. The two began shimmering, getting carried away in the attack and he felt frozen in what seemed limbo.

"You" he heard a frightened voice say as he looked across at the middle aged woman he knew her as Phoebe's maid and another person who had kept their secret. He frowned and grabbed her by the throat, ready to dispose of her like his Leah and Thornak had done the others. She screamed in fear, pleading with him to let her go but he squeezed tighter not because he wanted to hurt her, he realised he wouldn't hurt her anymore and that caused him to squeeze because right now he had no more control, he could no longer control how good he wanted to be or how not evil was. He dropped her as he felt her bones in his fingers. She looked at him in shock  
"Go, leave here before you get killed" she didn't move

"NOW" he yelled and she scrambled quickly moving through the smoky area to wherever she felt was safe.

He wondered for a moment if Phoebe ever saw him as a monster, even after she found out he was a demon, yes she avoided him for a while but she wasn't scared of him, she always made it clear she was just scared of what he would do and could do if pushed in the wrong direction. He suddenly felt ashamed and sad, why was he doing this he thought. He had potentially killed cupid tonight throwing him off that bridge, unless her white lighter got their in time to save and heal him. He felt himself go back against a wall. He looked into the fiery green eyes of Phoebe's older sister, they coughed under the fire and Belthazor growled in response. He transformed because he felt like the monster, he could not commit this crime as Cole it didn't feel right because he loved Phoebe.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you" she was thrown off mid sentence as Leah reappeared to aid him. She looked up at his demonic form and smirked

"Let's finish this" she announced as she leaped towards Prue knocking her firmly on the ground. She showed her infamous fangs and she held a knife ready.

"Is he going to be ok" she asked Leo,

"He should be fine but he's going to need some serious TLC" Leo now told her

"Phoebe what happened" Phoebe looked at Leo and couldn't tell him even if Piper had informed him of her relationship, she was just tired. She looked at Coops unconscious state, he didn't deserve this and she frowned, Cole was going to pay for this and as soon as she had that thought she realised that she was becoming like him. She was becoming his enemy.

Cole threw an energy ball to avoid Pipers scathing explosion. He saw Leah ready to kill Prue and he realised then that his plan had worked. Then he saw her,  
"Prue" Phoebe yelled before she kicked Leah off of her older sister.

Phoebe saw Leah and more than just ill feelings for a demon arose, she remembered what she told Cole about her that day and what she would do and well she looked at the knife that had been dropped and as Leah swung for her she ducked and kicked her, picked up her knife and a energy ball came from another direction burning her shoulder, the flames were becoming so thick and Prue was out cold. She looked towards the red beast that had burnt her and she glared hard, before turning back and sticking a knife in Leah torso. She screeched in pain. She looked at Cole

"Kill her…Cole" Leah now said and for some reason smirked at Phoebe. Phoebe wished she could stick the knife in multiple times. That bitch she thought, she had no right to call him Cole.

Then she heard Belthazor roar in pain, Piper had attempted to stab him, he fell backwards on the floor as a plank of wood fell from above. The last thing she saw was him transforms back into Cole and disappears.

"COME ON" Leo now shouted at them, as all the threats disappeared. He orbed them outside. He knelt besides Prue healing her.

"I can't believe this," Piper said in shock as they watched the right wing of the palace go up in flames,

"I'm so sorry" Phoebe now said knowing this was all her fault, how could he use information that she had giving him in confidence to do this.

"It's not your fault" Piper now gently and put an arm around Phoebe

Her mother and father were standing not so far away from them with Rosa; they looked in horror as the right wing was engulfed in flames.

"Piper it is my fault" she now told her, she felt tears run down her face, she gritted her teeth in anger against Cole, how could he do this to her.

"Look last nights attack, was too close for comfort so we have to take those brothers out ASAP, there to dangerous they know too much about this place. We wont be safe until we do"  
"I don't understand how they knew how to get in" Victor now expressed rightly, he started to ask about the security and the spells in order to protect the sisters and Phoebes guilt grew in this. He spoke about the lost servants that had been slaughtered in their attack and she could barely stand to be in the same room.

"I let one of them in"

"Phoebe" Prue now warned because up until this point only her sisters and she assumed their husbands knew of her affair with Cole or should she say a demon. Patty looked at her confused as did Victor.  
"Honey what are you talking about" her mother asked softly.

"Nothing she's talking about nothing look these demons are savvy"

"Dad I know why you stopped visiting Cole and his Dad" Victor looked at her shocked,

"What are you talking about Phoebe?"

"I know that Cole's mother was a demon and he is one too, well half anyway" she now said quietly

"Benjamin Turner son, you've been talking to his son" Victor said in disbelief

"He's part of the brotherhood" Leo now informed them, she sank lower in her seat and her guilt was rising with every revelation.

"Don't worry Mom, dad he was manipulating her making her think she was in love and"  
"No he didn't, we fell in love inevitably" Phoebe now said and her mother gasped in shock  
"You what" Victor now asked her, his eyes solely focused on his youngest daughter

"I love him, we"  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Patty said truthfully, Victor threw his hands up in the air

"Clearly your not well, your trying to say that your in love with a demon"  
"No I'm trying to say I am in love with Cole a boy who happens to be half demon" she now said smartly and she was wrong for it and she knew that but she couldn't help it.

"Benjamin, this is his doing. He must be plotting revenge and evil"  
"Dad stop it, me and Cole we've been seeing each other for over 2 and half years since I was 15, since they decided to do that coalition of demons and witches at school actually." She now revealed, further shock mounted for her family.

"You let him into this house, how could you be so stupid" Victor now asked angrily  
"Look what he's done Phoebe, he's killed, he's tried to destroy our home and kill your sisters and your"  
"I know, but you don't understand"  
"Stop it, I don't want to hear anymore of this" Patty now spoke up she looked distressed by her daughters revelation and Phoebe felt bad.  
"Piper make the potion to kill Belthazor and his gang, you have his flesh it should work on all of them. Hurry with it we don't know when they will be back" she now said and Phoebe felt like everything she said had been ignored

"You cant kill him" she now told them as she stood up  
"Are you out of your mind, your protecting a evil spawn"  
"He's not evil he's"  
"He almost killed Coop Phoebe" Prue now reminded her

"Yeah he almost killed us" Piper now added

"I wont kill him" she now told them, because she wouldn't  
"This is absurd, she gone mad" Victor now said  
"I haven't dad I love him, I care about him and"  
"I don't want to hear it, your sisters are going to make the potion and your going to help them initiate an attack on Belthazor." He told her firmly, she shook her head as tears came to her eyes again  
"NO, I WON'T" she told him strongly

"Phoebe, do you know what your saying"  
"You'd rather him kill us than"  
"No one has to kill anyone, Benjamin has known and he has"  
"His father knows about this shambolic union" Victor was red in the face as he spat as he yelled. Patty shook her head in disappointment probably wondering what she had done to deserve such a thing.  
"I'm sorry I can't help the way I feel" she said now as she felt more tears fall down her face.

"Honey your confused, the source he's very powerful I wouldn't be surprised if he's planted these" Phoebe didn't want to hear all their theories; Cole wasn't preying on her from the begging.  
"He loves me" she told them, not that he had even bothered to do anything to show such a thing in the last 24 hours instead he thought he would make things difficult and do the exact opposite.

"I can't hear this, not now not after all of this" Victor now said honestly he turned to one of their servants.

"Have them bring me Benjamin Turner. He has hell to pay" he said grimly

"Dad"  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM" he now told her, she looked at her sisters for help but their stares advised her to do as she was told for once. So she did and she went up stairs to what was left of her room.

"What have you done" Benjamin now yelled at Cole, who was quickly packing things into a bag

"Do not start, I was being a"  
"You were being a bastard Cole, that poor girl"  
"That poor girl do you know what she did" he yelled back at his father and then he thought against sharing his pain with his dad and continue shoving things in a bag.

"Look I'm leaving and you wont see me again" Benjamin listened to his son and he didn't like this scenario one bit.  
"You need to go back and make this right if anything with her at least" Ben now told him. He shook his head

"It's too late for that and if I stay here they'll kill me" he revealed and he then touched his abdomen that was still bleeding from the injury he had sustained from the charmed ones.

There was a knock on the door and then their was a loud crash. Cole looked at his father.  
"I'm sorry I disappointed you" Cole now said and he sounded genuine something he had not heard in his sons voice for over a decade. Cole shimmered out of the bedroom just before he was greeted by two guards.  
"Lord Halliwell, sends a warrant for your arrest" one of the two guards announced. Ben stood in complete shock.

"But you knew they were together, 2+ years she says"  
"I never knew they were together until she turned up at my house. I thought she was there to vanquish him"  
"And that she should have" Victor threw at his former friend  
"There in love, my son he loves your"  
"I can't bear to hear this mockery anymore" Victor stressed

"Victor old friend, I've watched this grow this is real, very real and if we handle it the wrong way, well lets just say do you like the other side of your house right now" Ben told him carefully, Victor glared

"You're susceptible to evil, your wife"

"Were both mortals who fell in love, we can't control that anymore than they can control their feelings for each other. You remember them as kids"  
"They were just kids, barely talking you can't say they've been in love"  
"No but I can say they never cared, being different from one another didn't stop them playing with each other or talking to each other and 10 years later it still didn't matter to them. They continued to be friends and"  
"My daughter was duped and tricked by your son"  
"No she fell in love with him there's a clear cut difference"  
"Your son will die" Victor told him with finality  
"For this, over my dead body" Ben now said standing up, one guard advanced to stop him from punching Victor in the face.  
"Did you put him up to it," Victor now asked suddenly, Ben looked in disbelief he ran a hand through his hair, looking at Victor's annoyed fattish face.

"Why would I do such a thing, all that boys life the only thing I've tried to do is show him how to be good"  
"Well you failed" Victor now said the two men stared each other down. Ben feeling at a slight advantage because of his height.

"You'll be imprisoned for conspiracy" Victor now said after their silent showdown. Ben scoffed

"Really, conspiracy that's the best you can come up with"  
"Maybe if you tell us where he"  
"I would never sell out my son, even if I knew where he was. Take me to prison if it will make you feel better about yourself" he now told his ex friend. Victor frowned

"Take him away" he now ordered the guards.

Ben sighed in disappointment, Cole had made a real mess of things he thought but he had not failed as Victor claimed, his son was good he had faith in him the same sort of faith the young princess held for him. He wouldn't remain behind these bars as a result of his son finding peace. He looked out the small window that he had in his cell as he watched the clouds float by.  
"I guess I have nothing left to teach you" Ben now said out loud

"Damn right but you do have one thing left to bring out in him" he turned in horror to see a demon in his cell. He was tall and thin with pale white skin and dark hair. He wore a cloak and he wondered if this was this Raynor guy that his son had reported to in the past

"Who are you"  
"I am your sons keeper and well I need him to finish the excellent job he started with killing the witches. He's just a little distracted with morals so" Raynor now said as he conjured up an energy ball.  
"You're going to do it for me" he now said and Ben screamed a deafening scream.

Cole listened carefully eh couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father was dead. They had killed his father,

"Look at what they have done without a second thought for you, she didn't think about you once" Raynor now played on Cole human feelings of betrayal to bring out the evil in him.

"Your fathers soul I have it" he now told them  
"You what" he now asked looking at his mentor. He was still confused why his dad in prison was for nothing, it wasn't his fault he and Phoebe tried to be in a relationship. He clenched his fists and felt the jolting pain in his stomach. He couldn't believe in a space of a week this was all happening. He shimmered

"COLE" Phoebe gasped in shock as she looked at him, he stood there looking very sinister

"I need to ask you something" he said plainly, she looked and rushed to her bedroom door to lock it.

"Cole"  
"Do you still want to leave" he asked her, the shock on her face was evident

"Your hurt let me" she started he wasn't sure if she was avoiding the question on purpose but it hurt him all the same. He had to make sure before he left  
"Answer the question" he now persisted

"I, I why do"  
"You wanted to go and now" he asked her now

"So much has happened do you think I can"  
"Ok I'm leaving" he told her now, she looked at him and she rushed to him but he took a step back. He thought about his fathers soul and what Raynor's proposal was in order for its exchange, he bit down on the regret he felt and the relationship he had shared with his father, if he could only call it that and finally spoke again.

"You won't see me again unless you kill me" he told her definitely,

"You can't leave what about"  
"Phoebe I just asked you if you" he stopped when he heard some voices outside her door,

"Goodbye" he said and shimmered.

Phoebe stood completely stunned was she really supposed to answer him just like that, maybe a month ago it would have been an instant yes, in fact it had been an instant yes it had been her idea in the first place but now so much had happened. They were not even speaking how could she go off with him, she didn't know what he would do if she was alone with him. She took a deep breathe, this was Cole her heart began to think he would never her. She believed that, she believed in him but her mind told her to look at all the chaos he had caused, her heart asked her about the hurt they had caused each other. She sighed she could go.

Prue walked knocked on Phoebes door and again and eventually her younger sister opened the door, looking somewhat rushed. She smiled forced and didn't step aside to let her in like she would normally do.  
"Phoebe" Prue now said carefully

"Yes"

"What are you doing" she asked her now trying to peer into her room.  
"Nothing I was trying to sleep, you can't say I'm having the easiest time I just want to forget it all" she now said

"Look Phoebe we all fall victim to our hearts now and again, this was just a big mistake and no one blames you"  
"No you blame him and that's not fair because it take two,"  
"Phoebe look I get that you care about him, you interacted with him as a teenage girl would with a teenage boy, but are you telling me you both didn't know this day was coming" Prue asked her now seriously and now took it upon herself to force herself into Phoebes room to which she saw a bag on her bed.  
"What are you doing" she asked her now suspiciously as she eyed the large weekend bag

"I was sorting some things out" she now told her, Prue eyed her little sister

"Why"  
"I just was, I have nothing else to do it's not like anyone's letting me out of the house and since Cole's father was killed in prison. Dad thinks I'm at high risk of getting attacked by Cole"  
"Phoebe why are you packing" she now asked her sister slightly scared about her 18 year old sister's behaviour

"I'm not"  
"You are" Phoebe didn't say anything and then she bit her lip  
"You asked if we knew and I'm telling you we knew, and we had a plan" she now said and averted her eyes to her bag and then walked back towards it, putting more things inside

"Run away, are you kidding me Phoebe you're not going anywhere" Prue now said

"This ends Phoebe, you can not be with a demon, not here not anywhere do you understand" she told her

"I know your hurting but I wont let you go anywhere with him and if he's asked you then I'm sorry Pheebs we have to kill his gang. We have too this has gone far enough" she told her firmly. Prue looked to see if Phoebe was listening but he couldn't see her face because she was staring at the ground.  
"Ok" she now said quietly but Prue also knew when Phoebe complied with a request it normally meant she was going to do the opposite soon enough.

"Ok" she now told her and she left her room with plans to get this brotherhood elimination up and going.

"Miss Phoebe" Rosa now called as she entered Phoebes room

"Yes Rosa" she now answered as she looked at her beloved maid  
"Must you leave, I'm sure he would stay if you asked" Rosa now said, Phoebe didn't know how she knew what she was up to or how she knew Cole was planning to leave the kingdom. She smiled gently and sat on Phoebes bed patting the space next to her

"I believe you when you say he is good. He could have killed me but he didn't, not to say he didn't ring the life out of my neck first but he didn't. He spared me because of you"  
"He did" Phoebe now asked surprised

"Yes he did, I could see it in his eyes, you should make things right that is the only way everyone will accept this. After all you can't help who you fall in love with, do you think his parents wanted their relationship or even your mother and father" she now added. True the whole Mortal and witch thing was very rare it wasn't done because it just wasn't covenant you never did know what they would do once exposed to magic, it was a risk but a risk her mother had taken and she figured like her mother she would take this risk too. She kissed Rosa's cheek

"Please cover for me, I will be back if anyone asks I have a migraine and wish to sleep" she now told her, Rosa nodded and smiled

"Just come back" Rosa now told her, she nodded and rushed out of her room.


End file.
